Summertime Secrets
by GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen
Summary: Hermione's summer vacations and her struggle to stay friends with her muggle best mate from primary school, Bridget, without exposing magic.
1. Pre Year 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling wrote that phenomenal book series.***

**A/N: First off, this story will follow Hermione's summers starting the summer before year 1 till the summer after year 7. Also, I'm not British. So, I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes. Enjoy & please review!**

"Bridget," I said to my best mate as we sat on the swings at the park the summer after we finished primary school, "I'm worried about secondary school. What if I get made fun of again?"

"Hermione, it will be fine. Those kids that made fun of you are immature gits. Being smart is a good thing. Hopefully, they will have some sense and maturity knocked into their heads this summer," Bridget told me knowingly.

"Oh you're right. I shouldn't be scared. I'll always have you as a friend, and that's all I need," I said smiling at the girl who had been there for me since grade two when Mike called me a nerd for making a 102% on a math test. We sat there swinging and talking, enjoying the summer warmth until the sun started to go down.

"Bye Hermione! I'll see you tomorrow. You can come over around lunch time," she called as she walked up to her house.

"Bye Bridget! I'll see you then," I called as turned down my street. As I walked through my door, I could smell dinner cooking. It smells like Shepherd's pie! "Mum, Dad, I'm home," I called as I walked towards the stairs that led to my room.

"Hermione," Dad called, "could you come in here sweetie?"

"Alright Dad," I said as I walked into the living room where he was sitting. I suddenly stopped when I got to the door because two men in strange looking cloaks were sitting in the living room with Dad.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about everything I had just learned. First off, I'm a witch! I still can't quite believe it. I mean, who would have thought that magic is real, let alone the fact that I have it? It does sort of explain some of the weird things I can do though. Once, in grade three, when Mike and his friends were making fun of me, the class hamster somehow got out of its cage and bit Mike's finger. When my teacher checked the hamster cage, it was still locked. I wonder if the way I can remember practically everything I read is magic too. Also, I am going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next year, a magical boarding school. That means that I can start over, make new friends, and not have to worry about those gits who made fun of me in primary school. Of course I will miss Mum, Dad, and Bridget, but this is a wonderful opportunity. And, as those two men, who are actually wizards, said, I will actually get to be around other magical kids like me. I can't wait to get all my books for school! I want to learn as much as I can this summer so I won't seem uninformed. I fell asleep that night still thinking about next year. I had a dream with lots of stereotypical witches with warts and broomsticks and wizards with starry robes and long grey beards.

The next day, after Mum and Dad went to their dentist's office, I walked over to Bridget's house. I don't know how I'm going to tell her about Hogwarts. I suppose I'll just say I'm going to a boarding school, but I'll never be able to tell her about magic because she is a muggle. Those wizards who came yesterday said that non-magical people are called muggles. Mum and Dad are muggles, but they are allowed to know about magic because they are my parents. This really is a lot to process at once, and I am extremely nervous of what Bridget's response will be. I arrived at Bridget's house, walked up to the front porch, and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Hermione," Bridget said as she opened the door smiling. "Mum's almost done with lunch. We're having sandwiches."

"Hello Bridget," I said still nervous about telling her that I am going to boarding school. "That's great. I could use some lunch. I'm famished." Really I am. I didn't eat my breakfast because I was too nervous. Bridget and I walked into her kitchen where her mum was putting two sandwiches on the table.

"Help yourselves, girls," she said gesturing to the food.

"Thank you ma'am," I said.

"Yeah, thanks Mum," Bridget said. "So Hermione, what do you want to do when we are done eating?" she asked me.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you. So, could we just go to your room and talk?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Bridget asked alarmed.

"Nothing, it's fine. I'll tell you after lunch," I assured her.

"Alright Hermione, I trust you," Bridget told me while looking at me, trying to figure out what was going on. When we both finished our sandwiches, which were quite good, Bridget's mum gave us some homemade biscuits. They were really great as well. After eating them, we walked to Bridget's room. "So Hermione, what is going on?" she asked as we sat on her bed.

"Well, yesterday I found out that I am going to a boarding school," I said looking straight at her to see her response.

"What? Why would your parents enroll you in a boarding school and not tell you?" she exclaimed.

"Well, you see, they didn't enroll me. It is an invitation only school, and they contacted me yesterday. Mum, Dad, and I talked about it, and we decided that this is a brilliant opportunity for me," I told her attempting to convey that I want to go, and she shouldn't worry.

"Oh Hermione, are you sure about this?" Bridget asked only worrying about my best interest.

"Yes, I am. I will miss you tons, and I will try to write often," I said smiling at my friend.

"Oh, I'll miss you too. I expect you will be the top of the class," Bridget said smiling again as she hugged me.

"Thank you. Now let's just enjoy the rest of our vacation," I told her decidedly.

"We can spend every day together and have tons of slumber parties," she said with glee.

"Definitely. Although, on Monday, Mum, Dad, and I are going to London for my supplies, so that will have to be an exception to the everyday part," I told her smiling.

"Alright Hermione," Bridget said smiling back at me. "Let's go to the park." We spent the rest of the summer enjoying our remaining time together just being best mates.


	2. Post Year 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling wrote that magnificent series.***

**A/N: Should I do a chapter in Bridget's POV? Or a companion fic in her POV? Review and share your opinions! Oh, and since I am trying to be as British as I can, Americans, when I say football, I mean soccer.**

This year was amazing! I learned so much about magic and made great grades on my exams! Best of all, I made so many wonderful friends! After the troll incident, Harry, Ron, and I have been inseparable. I will miss them so much this summer, but we can write. Well, Ron and I can. Harry's aunt and uncle sound horrid and will probably forbid all communication with the wizarding world. I miss Mum, Dad, and Bridget a ton though. I haven't seen my parents since Christmas vacation, and I haven't seen Bridget since last summer since she was out of town for Christmas vacation. I thought all this as I sat in the carriage on the Hogwarts Express eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans with Ron and Harry and just talking with them since I won't see them for quite some time. Oh we're at King's Cross! After getting off the Hogwart's express, Ron invited Harry and I to come stay this summer. He said that he will send owls. After the three of us walked through the barrier, I saw Mum and Dad smiling. Mum is holding a camera. I suppose she wanted to document my return home from my first year at Hogwarts. Then I saw Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin. They all look rather unpleasant. I feel sorry for Harry. I mean, he has to live with them. He told Ron and I good bye, and I wished Harry a good summer, well as good as one can be with his family. After Harry walked off, Ron introduced me to his parents and sister.

"Mum, Dad, Ginny, this is my friend Hermione. Hermione, these are my parents, and that's Ginny," he said pointing them out.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to meet you too Ginny," I told them smiling.

"Oh I'm so glad to finally meet you dear," Mrs. Weasley told me. "Ron has told us all about you and Harry. I'm so glad he's made such nice friends!"

"Well, my parents are waiting for me. I have to go. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bye Ginny. Bye Ron! Write soon!" I called as I walked over to my parents with my trunk.

"Oh Hermione, we missed you so much," Mum said as she squeezed me in a hug.

"Mum, you saw me at Christmas," I said smiling at her and Dad.

"It just seems like such a long time. Come on. Let's head home," she said as Dad picked up my trunk, and we headed to the car.

When we finally got home, Dad took my trunk up to my room. As I was about to go upstairs, Mum told me that she took a picture of my friends and I as we came through the barrier.

"Thanks Mum," I told her smiling. "Now I'll have a picture I can put in my room without exposing magic." I had told Mum and Dad all about magic over Christmas break. I told them about my classes, the moving pictures, and everything else, including my new friends Ron and Harry. The only other picture I have of the three of us is one that Hagrid took for us, so it is a moving picture. That's really neat except I can't display it in my room when muggles come over. I headed upstairs to my room and began to unpack my trunk. I placed all my school books and homework assignments on my desk. Then, I put my robes, hats, and Gryffindor scarf into the bottom drawer of my dresser. I put the muggle clothing I brought back in my closet, and I put my wand on top of my dresser. After that, I pulled out my school bag which still has quills, ink, parchment, and a little wizard money in it. I set in on the floor next to my bed. Then I shoved my trunk into my closet next to my shoes. My cauldron was left at school for the summer. Alright, now that everything is organized, I think I will start on my homework. As I pulled out my Transfiguration book, Mum walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"So Hermione how was school? Were the boys you walked out with Harry and Ron? How did you exams go?" Mum asked with obvious curiosity in her voice.

"School was great! And yes, that was Harry and Ron. Ron is the redhead, and Harry is the one with messy black hair and glasses. We went on lots of adventures and learned a lot," I told her. I decided to downplay the Philosopher's Stone part so that she wouldn't freak out or anything. "Exams went well. I had the top grades in my year," I said proudly. I'm not arrogant about my grades or anything, but I am proud that I did well. I don't go around bragging about it.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud! I'm glad you had a good year and made good friends," Mum said as she smiled at me. "Now what would you like for supper?"

"Can we have bangers and mash?" I asked.

"Of course," Mum told me. "Oh, and Bridget has been pestering us to find out when you were coming home. So please call her. She misses you," Mum said as she headed out of my room

"Yes Mum," I said as I looked back down at my Transfiguration book. Oh, this can wait till later. I miss Bridget too and need to call her. I just don't know what to tell her. Oh well, I'll just make it up as I go and try to be as truthful as I can. I walked into the hallway and picked up the phone that sits on the little table in between my bedroom and the guest room. I dialed Bridget's number and waited. The phone rang five times, and then I heard Bridget's mum.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Greene," she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Greene. This is Hermione. Can I please speak with Bridget?" I said politely.

"Oh, Hermione, you're back from school! Bridget has missed you so much. I'll go get her. Please wait a moment," she said excitedly.

"Alright ma'am," I said.

"Hello," said Bridget's voice through the phone.

"Hey Bridget! It's Hermione. Mum and Dad said you wanted me to call when I got home," I told her smiling.

"Hermione! You're back! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Bridget, I've missed you too," I told her.

"Can I come over tomorrow? I want to see you," she asked somewhat desperately.

"Sure. Come around eleven o'clock. I'll tell Mum and Dad. See you then," I told her.

"Alright, Hermione! I'll be there. Bye," she said.

"Bye," I responded as I hung up the phone.

At dinner, where we had amazing bangers and mash thanks to Mum, I told my parents that Bridget is coming over tomorrow. They said that it is fine. After dinner, we had some delicious homemade apple pie, and then I went to bed since I was tired from the long train ride. Lying in bed that night, I thought about Bridget. She will always be a good friend. That I am sure of, but I'm not quite sure she's my best mate anymore. I mean I rarely see her, and she can't even know about most of my life. I think Ron and Harry understand me better since they are part of the magical world like me. I have gotten to be as close with them in one year as I was with Bridget over three years. Well, I don't have to tell her that she isn't my best mate anymore, not unless she asks anyways. I was still contemplating Bridget and my friendship as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up at about ten. I went downstairs to have some toast and saw a note from Mum and Dad.

_Hermione, we have already left to go to the office. We decided to let you sleep in since you just got back from school. Don't forget that Bridget is coming over around 11:00. There are things to make sandwiches in the fridge. We love you. –Mum and Dad_

Oh right! Bridget is coming over! I rushed upstairs, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and quickly French braided my hair. I pulled on some blue jeans, a red t-shirt, with a gold necklace and bracelet, and my trainers. Hmm, I guess I subconsciously dressed in Gryffindor colors. I thought as I smiled to myself. Thinking about Gryffindor reminded me that I need to hide my magical things. I tossed my books and school bag into my trunk in the bottom of my closet. Then I put my wand on top and closed the trunk. I stuck the picture that Hagrid took of Harry, Ron, and I in my desk drawer. Then I noticed another photo on my desk. It showed the three of us smiling right after we came through the barrier. To someone who didn't know we just walked through it, it would look like we were just standing in front of the barrier for the picture. I suppose Mum got the picture developed this morning. I flipped it over and wrote: "Harry, Ron, and Hermione-Year 1" on the back. Then I propped it up against a picture of Bridget and I, next to my alarm clock on my bedside table. I did one last check for magical items in my room. It looks like a normal, muggle room. I just hope she doesn't open the bottom drawer of my dresser or my trunk. I glanced at my alarm clock and noticed that it is 11:00. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and pulled open the door.

"Hermione!" Bridget exclaimed as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey Bridget," I said smiling at my friend. "How have you been? How was school?"

"I've been good. Secondary school is definitely different, but it was with the same gits as primary school. I hung out with Angie a lot, but I missed you so much! So how was your boarding school?" Bridget said all this without breathing in between sentences.

"Breathe Bridget. Come on, let's go inside and I'll tell you about school," I said as I led her into the foyer and shut the door. We walked up to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Who are they?" Bridget asked pointing to the photo of Harry, Ron, and I on my bedside table.

"Oh that's Harry and Ron," I said pointing at them respectively. "They are really great," I told her as I smiled. "So I guess you're wondering how I liked boarding school," I said tentatively.

"Yes! Tell me everything," Bridget said eagerly.

"Well, it was really great. I learned tons of new stuff, and I made a lot of new friends," I said futilely hoping that this was all she wanted to know.

"Give me more details. What was it like?" she said still fishing for information.

"Well, first off, the campus is huge. There's a forest and a big lake on the grounds. And, the library is gigantic. There were so many books! When we got there, we were sorted into four houses. The houses are sort of like our families at school. Harry and Ron are in the same house as me. Harry is an only child, and Ron has a big family. Two of his brothers have graduated, three are still in school with him, and his little sister starts next year. So anyways, the houses earn points for triumphs and lose points for rule breaking. The house I'm in won," I said smiling while reminiscing about the end of year feast.

"Tell me more about Harry and Ron. Are they like your best mates at school?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are great. We really became good friends around Halloween. Harry is on the team for our house," I told her. Hopefully she'll think it's a football team. "They are both really great."

"That's neat. So why did you never write to me or call me?" Bridget asked a little disappointed. I wanted to write to her, I really did, but I was so busy, and I didn't really think that she would take well to an owl flying into her house bringing her a letter written on parchment.

"Well, we do not have access to a phone at school, and I was really busy with studying and such. So, I didn't have time to write," I smiled apologetically as I said this.

"Oh all right. I suppose you were the top of your class with all the studying you seem to have done," she said smiling slightly as to say I forgive you.

"Well, yeah, I got the highest grades in my year on exams," I said smiling sheepishly again.

"Of course you did," she said smiling at me again. "Well, now that I know about your boarding school and friends, let's have lunch," Bridget declared.

"Okay, Mum said there is stuff in the fridge for sandwiches," I said as we walked downstairs to the kitchen. We spent the rest of the summer hanging out and enjoying our time together. Whenever Bridger wasn't around, I would get my Hogwarts things back out and read and do homework. Of course I didn't do any magic, since it isn't allowed. Ron and I also wrote back and forth occasionally. I could only write him when he sent a letter first though, since I don't have an owl. Overall though, it was a great summer.


	3. Pre Year 2

***Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns the highly addictive series. I do however own a pink Pygmy Puff that I bought at Universal Studios Wizarding World of Harry Potter last week!***

**A/N: Firstly, who all saw the Hunger Games? It was awesome right! Go team Gale! Okay, now that my fan girl moment is over, I would like to give a shout out to ihaveasandbox. They encouraged me to write this chapter and try out Bridget's POV. I hope you guys like it, and please review. It makes me happy. :)**

Hermione and I have had a great summer, but she does seem a little distant after boarding school. I miss her a lot when she's gone, but I've been spending more time with Angie at school. Hermione talks about her new friends Ron and Harry a lot. I'm afraid they might be replacing me, but maybe not. She still seems like the same girl I befriended in grade two, although she is changing. I'm a little suspicious about her excuses for not writing to me, but knowing Hermione, she probably did spend all her free time studying, and hopefully this year she will actually write to me. I feel like there's something major that I'm missing about her life at school… Oh well. At least we can spend the summers together, and Hermione leaves for school tomorrow. So, I need to enjoy the time I have left with her before she leaves again. Today we are going to see a film at the theatre. It's something about a teenage wizard or something. I don't exactly remember the name, but Angie told me that it's good. Hermione should be here in a minute, and then Mum is driving us to the theatre. Ding dong! Oh, she's here! I ran to the door and pulled it open. She stood there with her hair down, a grey jumper over a pink shirt, and jeans on smiling.

"Hey Bridget, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me go get Mum. Come on in," I said smiling at my friend. "Mum! Hermione is here!" I called.

"Alright girls, let's go," Mum said as she walked into the living room.

"Thank you for giving us a ride Mrs. Greene," Hermione said as we climbed in the car.

"Oh you're welcome dear," Mum said as she backed out of the driveway.

"So Hermione, don't forget to write me this year," I reprimanded her with a smile.

"I'll try, Bridget. So what film are we going to see?"

"Err, I don't remember the name, but Angie said it is good. It's something about a teenage wizard." Hermione giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she said still grinning like she had just heard something hilarious.

Hermione laughed a lot during the film. It was pretty bogus. I mean a thirteen year old wizard saving the world? As if! Wizards aren't real, and if they were, which is ridiculous in the first place, a thirteen year old couldn't save the world. It wasn't really all that funny though, so I don't get why she giggled so much. It makes me wonder… Oh never mind.

"Hermione, have fun at school this year. I'll see you at Christmas vacation," I said hugging her goodbye.

"Bye Bridget. I'll see you then," Hermione said happily as she walked down the street to her house. I think she is excited to see her mates at school. They seem like nice boys from what she's told me. I am kind of glad that she hasn't found another girl best mate. I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, but I don't want my best mate to forget me. I'll miss her a lot, but at least I'll see her at Christmas.

~~ Year 2- Early December ~~

"Bridget sweetie, go get the mail," Dad told me while sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Yes Dad," I said as I walked to the front door. Some bills and junk mail were piled beneath the mail slot. I picked them up and sifted through them. One of them was a plain white envelope without a stamp, postmark, or even an address. It just says 'Bridget Greene' in cursive script. I walked back into the kitchen, headed 'dad the rest of the mail, and opened my envelope. Inside was a note on plain white paper.

Dear Bridget,

I hope you are having a good school year. My year has been okay, but some strange things have been happening. My new teacher is really great though. He is so smart! Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I am staying at school for Christmas vacation. Harry is staying, and Ron and I don't want him to be lonely. Also, I need to do some research for a project, and it would be impossible without the school library. I'm sorry that I probably won't see you until this summer. Miss you.

Your friend,

Hermione Granger

I'm really bummed. I was looking forward to seeing Hermione. I guess she really needs the library. And being the nice person she is, she would stay for her friend Harry. Oh well, I'll see her this summer. I wish she would write me other than just to tell me she isn't going to be here for Christmas though. I feel like she is forgetting me. I'll just talk to her this summer, and in the meantime, I'll try to not think about it. Angie has been wanting me to come over. Maybe I will.


	4. Post Year 2

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.***

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I had major writers' block for the longest time and then my summer has been so busy. I've barely had any free time. I hope you all are still reading and that you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try really hard to update more often. Please review! Even if it is just constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>This year was really hectic. You-know-who possessed Ginny. He sent his basilisk on me and other muggle borns. Thankfully, the worst it did was petrify us, but it could have been so much worse. And then Harry had to fight You-know-who, again. He gave Ron and me his telephone number as we got off the train. Maybe I'll call him sometime this week. I know it's hard to be isolated from the magical world, but it has to be even worse for him since his Aunt and Uncle won't even let him talk about magic. Mum and Dad said that Bridget wants to talk and that she has missed me all year. She's coming over after lunch today. I really hope she isn't mad that I didn't come home for Christmas, but Harry needed Ron and me.<p>

"Hermione, Bridget will be here soon. Is your room clean?" Mum called up the stairs.

"Yes Mum, I already put everything away," I replied. I unpacked yesterday when we got home from King's Cross, and since Bridget is coming over, I went ahead and hid all my magical items. Well, almost everything. I grabbed the photo of Harry, Ron, and me that moved, off my nightstand and slipped it into my drawer. Now there wasn't anything that could expose the wizarding world to Bridget. I decided to head downstairs and wait for her to arrive.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I heard the loud "ding dong" of the doorbell, echo through the house. Bridget was here. I walked up to the front door and opened it to find her standing there smiling.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" she asked as she stepped inside.

"I'm great Bridget, how about you?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I'm good," she said, and shrugged noncommittally.

"You girls can take these to your room if you are careful not to spill anything," Mum said as she handed us each a plate with sandwiches and crisps.

"Thanks Mum."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger," Bridget said. The two of us walked up to my room in silence.

"Listen, Bridget, I'm really sorry I couldn't come home for Christmas, but Harry needed me. He lives with his aunt and uncle and they hate him. So, he was going to have to stay at school for Christmas with no friends if Ron and I hadn't stayed. And I had the project that I needed the library for," I explained hastily. Yeah brewing polyjuice potion in the girl's lavatory is definitely a school sanctioned project, I thought sarcastically.

"Is Harry your boyfriend or something?" she asked.

"Harry, my boyfriend?" I laughed. "Definitely not. He is more of just a brother to me than anything," I explained still giggling.

"Oh, well yeah, I was going to ask why you fancy him," she said. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too Bridget. So what have you been up to?" I asked as I sat next to her on the floor by my bed.

"Oh, well, I've been hanging out with Angie a lot. She is really great once you get to know her. We went to the fair when it was in town. And we have gone shopping and been to the cinema a few times. I went over to her house the other day and met her older brother. Josh is fifteen and very good looking. Of course Angie thought I was weird for fancying her brother when I told her, but still," Bridget told me smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. So when did you two start hanging out?"

"She invited me to her Christmas party, and since you weren't here, I decided to go. So Hermione, since you don't fancy Harry, are there any other boys at your school you do fancy? And do you have their photos?" she inquired. Odd, we never had really talked about boys before. I wondered if this was from hanging out with Angie or if she was just maturing?

"Well, I suppose, if I had to pick anyone, I would go out with…," I said dragging it out to think.

"Who?" Bridget interjected.

"Erm, I suppose Ron, maybe," I suggested.

"Your mate Ron?" she asked. "Really? I mean, I guess I don't personally know him, but he doesn't seem like what I would guess as your type."

"Well, Ron is really nice, most of the time," I said muttering the second part. He had gotten better about it. "Anyway, I don't need to go out with anyone for quite some time. It just isn't practical at our age."

"Oh, whatever Hermione," Bridget said dismissively. "That doesn't mean we can't fancy boys."

As Bridget started to tell me about some new TV show she started watching, I realized something. Bridget and I really were growing apart. I spend the majority of my year with totally different friends, who understand my life. Whereas Bridget is a muggle and does not understand anything of my life except the pretend part that I tell her. I am much closer to Ron and Harry these days. I am even closer to Ginny than Bridget. Since she has been spending time with Angie, Bridget is becoming someone I don't even know anymore. I want to stay her friend though. She has been my best mate for such a long time. I would miss her if we weren't friends. She isn't my best mate anymore, but she is still my friend. This was all going through my head as she told me about some mundane show that I cared nothing about.

"That doesn't quite sound like my thing," I told her as she finished her description of the show. I really didn't watch all that much TV anymore. Most of my life was consumed with school and my wizarding world friends.

"If you say so," she said and shrugged.

"So do you want to walk to the bakery and get some cupcakes?" I asked. We had been going to the same bakery for three years now and they have the best cupcakes in the world. Surprisingly, they're even better than the ones at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, let's go," she said smiling as she stood up.

"One cookies and cream and one strawberry…" I started to ask.

"To split?" she said finishing my question as we walked down the stairs.

"Definitely," we said smiling at the same time. Maybe she still was the same girl I had been friends with all along.

"Mum, Bridget and I are going to the bakery," I called as we walked out the door.

"Have fun girls," she called back.

Now this was how summer is supposed to be.


	5. Pre Year 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron or Hermione. I do however own Bridget and Angie.***

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'vebeen busy with school and watching Doctor Who, which by the way, is amazing. Hope you enjoy the end of Summer before Hermione's third year. Oh and thanks to my amazing reviewer InSaNeAnNiE.**

* * *

><p>I hadn't spent as much time with Bridget this summer as I normally did because she has been dividing her time between Angie and me. Well that, and Mum, Dad, and I went on holiday to France. I had been writing Ron often. I always had to wait until he sent a letter though, since I don't have an owl. I was going to call Harry, but Ron warned me not to. He said Harry's uncle was furious when he tried to call, and I didn't want to risk getting Harry in trouble. It was probably Ron's fault since he had never used a telephone before, but for Harry's sake I wasn't going to call, just in case. So, I hadn't spoken to him all summer, and my contact with the wizarding world was quite lacking.<p>

In two weeks, Mum and Dad were taking me to Diagon Alley to get my new supplies and a birthday present. My letter should be here soon with my new required books. Professor McGonagal had applied for a time turner for me so that I could take all the classes I wanted. When my letter arrives, I will know whether or not I get one depending on my book list. I really hoped the Ministry would let me. It would be hard not to tell Harry and Ron though. They would probably ask all sorts of questions. After all, the three of us were detectives of a sort. I figured I could just deny any suspicious activity.

Mum, Dad, and I were going to meet up with Harry and the Weasleys at Diagon Alley, and I was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron with them overnight so we could all go to King's Cross the next day together. I really hoped Ron and his family would be able to get Harry from his aunt and uncle's without much trouble. And hopefully he didn't have too terrible of a summer. Whenever we hung out, Bridget had been asking me about him and Ron, a lot. I told her that Harry was orphaned when he was little and lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who treat him like dirt and act like he doesn't exist. She laughed at that and then asked if I was serious. I told her yes, but she placated herself and said no one could be that horrid. I also told her Ron had a huge family with five brothers and one sister. That, she did believe.

Tomorrow, Bridget, Angie, and I were going to see a film. And then Bridget was spending the night to celebrate my birthday. My birthday wasn't really untill the nineteenth, but since I would be at school, we were celebrating early. The film we were seeing was a new comedy that had just come out, and my parents promised we could see it for my birthday. I couldn't wait. We were going to a little cafe for tea and then to the movie. Today, I was making my birthday cake while Mum and Dad were at work. My birthday was one of the few times during the year that they would actually let me have sweets at home. I was making a red velvet cake with cream cheese icing using my great grandmother's recipie. It was my favorite kind of cake though it did take a while to make. I couldn't wait until I came of age- in the wizarding world that is- and could use magic outside of school. A baking spell was rather easy in concept. I read about them over the summer. Oh well, until I turned seventeen I would have to keep doing it by hand.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready to head out. I put on some khaki capri pants, a white peasant blouse, a golden locket, and some brown sandals. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I put my hair in a french braid and added a red alice band. I came down stairs to see Dad frying some eggs and Mum making tea and scones.

"Good morning," I said smiling.

"Have a seat dear. Breakfast will be ready in a moment," Mum told me.

After I sat down at the table, an owl flew in the window, closely followed by another. The first one had an envelope made of parchment in its beak addressed in bright green ink to Hermione Jean Granger. It was my school letter. I took it and opened it up to see a book list much longer than any I had ever had before. Yes! I had quallified for a time turner! Well that or McGonagal just wanted me to get the books just in case.

"What's that dear?" Dad asked as he set a plate of eggs in front of me.

"It's my school list Dad," I answered as the other owl began to peck me.

"Oh right!" I exclaimed as I pulled three Knuts out of the drawer I kept some extra ones in and placed it in the owl's pouch. It dropped the newspaper it had been holding and flew away along with the first one.

"Happy early birthday dear!" Mum sang placing a scone with a birthday candle on my plate. We were all celebrating early. She lit the candle and stepped back.

"Thank you," I told my parents as they started to sing happy birthday. In just a few weeks, I would be fourteen years old.

After eating breakfast, a grabbed my beaded bag which contained my wallet, some gum, sunglasses, a book, and my wand, just in case of emergencies. Hopefully, and really most likely, I would not need it. But, it was a precaution.

"I'm heading out to meet Bridget and Angie!" I called as I unlocked the front door. "Bridget and I will be back at four thirty."

"Alright Hermione, have a good time," Mum called and I left. When I arrived at Bridget's house, I wrang the doorbell and waited a moment before hearing noisy footsteps running through the house. The door was soon jerked open and there stood Bridget with a navy and white striped three quarter length sleeved shirt and a red skirt on. She also had on navy pumps and was carrying a tan clutch and a brightly wrapped gift.

"Hermione! Happy almost birthday!" she exclaimed and then proceeded to try and hug me with her hands full.

"Hello Bridget," I said smiling at my friend. "Ready to go meet Angie at the cinema?"

"All ready. Let me just tell Mum we're heading out. I'll be back in a jiff," she said and quickly dashed back inside. "Alright, let's go then," Bridget announced as she reappeared on the front stoop and shut the door behind her.

As we were walking, Bridget said, "Well now we're all fourteen, well not officially, but it is close enough. Only four more years until we come of age!" she declared.

Actually just three, I added mentally before replying, "Yeah, I can't wait. So are you excited about the film?"

"Definately," she replied excitedly, and we chatted about random things until we arrived at the cafe and saw Angie standing outside. She had on a kelly green knee length dress with a skinny black belt that tied in a bow in the front. She also had on black peep toed heels and was carrying a gift bag and a black purse.

"Bridget! Hermione! Happy birthday!" she called as she ran up to us.

"Hi Angie," I said smiling. "Ready to eat?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry," she told us and we headed inside.

The three of us had tea and sandwiches while we talked. Bridget and Angie kept going on about their favorite television show, but since it was my birthday party, they tried to keep me included in the conversation.

I opened my gifts before we ordered dessert. Since it was my party after all, we were going to splurge. Bridget got me two new books I had been wanting, and Angie got me a gold charm bracelet with red beads hanging from it. I had told her that red and gold were my house colors at school.

"Oh thanks both of you! These are great," I told them hugging them both. "Ready for dessert?"

"Of course!" Bridget declared.

"Well actually I am trying to cut down on my sugar but since it's your birthday, I suppose I can have something little," Angie said grinning.

"Okay then, dessert is on me. Pick something out. My treat," I told them and we all ran up to the counter to look at the treats.

After we ate the treats and paid for tea, we all walked over to the cinema. The three of us bought tickets and went into the correct theatre. After the film, Angie's mum picked her up, and Bridget and I walked back to my house. When we got there, we went up to my room and began painting our nails and talking about our favorite book series. After dinner, we ate red velvet cake and set up our sleeping bags in the sitting room in front of the television. I put in our favorite movie, popped some popcorn, and our traditional end of summer movie night began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: everyone please review! It motivates me to update. Tell me you love it, give me constructive criticism, or even just a smileyface. Just please review.**


	6. Post Year 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter***

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all liked the last chapter. I know I don't normally update on weekdays, but Hermione's birthday is today so I wanted to gift you all with the next chapter. **

**Shout out to my awesome reviewers: ihaveasandbox, InSaNeAnNiE, and MelGinnylover [P.S. Check out his story, I'm betaing it (: ]**

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Harry and Ron, I picked up Crookshanks, Dad grabbed my trunk, and we headed for the car. As we rode home, i contemplated what happened during the year. This year had been great, stressful and scary, but overall, great. A year at Hogwarts always was. Starting the year off thinking that a mass murderer was after one of your best friends was never a good thing. And then Ron had to be immature about Crookshanks, frequently accusing him of eating Scabbers- which frankly, would have been a good thing. Thankfully, after proving that Scabbers was really Pettigrew, he got over it. Eugh. It was creepy to find out that Scabbers was actually an Animagus all this time, and then he got away. And we couldn't even use my time turner to do anything about it.<p>

Really, the time turner was way too stressful. Having to hide it from Ron and Harry was hard on top of all the extra homework. In the end, it was a good thing because it helped us save Sirius, but I am definately not using it again next year. The best thing that happened this year was Harry finding out that Sirius really cared for him. I'm glad that he has some real family now. And the year ended off well. We found out that Sirius really did send Harry the Firebolt, Ron got an owl, we were all on good terms again, and Ron invited us to the Quiddich World Cup later this summer- which reminded me, I needed to tell Mum and Dad.

"Mum, Dad," I started.

"Yes, dear?" Dad asked.

"Ron invited Harry and I to come see the Quiddich World Cup later this summer. His parents will write you about it later, but I wanted to be sure I can go," I told them.

"Quiddich..." Mum trailed off.

"The sport on brooms with the flying balls," I explained. If I had tried to go into greater detail, it would have just confused her more. If I actually played, Mum and Dad would have made more effort to understand it. But since I didn't, they hadn't seen a need to learn the details.

"Well, I suppose. But we'll decide for sure when the Weasleys write us. For now though, I think that would be fine," Dad said.

I was very excited, but I would definatelt need to read up on Quiddich teams and such before going.

"What about you dear?" he asked Mum.

"That sounds all right with me, but Hermione, do make sure you spend some time with Bridget. She has been asking about you often. She wanted an adress to send you letters, but we didn't think it would be the best idea to give it to her," Mum told me.

"Alright Mum, I will make sure I call her when we get home. I hoped she didn't think I was avoiding her.

When we got home, I quickly unpacked my things from school. Then I grabbed the phone from the hall, took it to my room, sat down on my bed, and dialed Bridget's number.

"Hello," her mother answered.

"Hello Mrs. Greene. This is Hermione Granger."

"Oh, Hermione it's so nice to know that you're home. How was school this year?"

"School was good. I think I did well on my exams. May I speak to Bridget please?" I asked.

"That's good dear. And yes, of course. Let me get her. One moment-"

"Hello?" came Bridget's voice a few moments later.

"Hi Bridget, it's Hermione."

"Oh, hey Hermione. I'm glad you called. I guess you're back from school," she said in an oddly uncaring voice.

"Yeah I am. This year was good. Oh and guess what."

"What?" she asked.

"I got a cat! His name is Croomshanks," I told her.

"Oh neat, but Crookshanks? What kind of name is that?"

Ugh, not her too, I thought. Why did everyone like to pick on my cat? "He came with it," I explained.

"Oh," was her only response.

"So how was school this year? How is Angie?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she burst out. It almost sounded like she was going to cry. "Maybe you would know yourself if you actually talked to me. But no, I'm Hermione and I'm too cool for all my old friends now that I go to some fancy boarding school. I only communicate with them during the summer since Ron and Harry aren't around," she yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harsh, but did she really feel that way? I hadn't wanted to give out that impression. Not at all. It was just difficult to contact her while at Hogwarts.

"Bridget, you know I don't think that. I care about you and want to know what's going on in your life. It's just that during the year, I am really busy with school work. You should know that."

"Maybe I don't," she said. "Look Hermione, we really need to talk, in person."

"Alright. Do you want to come over tomorrow?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure, why not," she muttered. "See you around lunch," she added before hanging up.

I didn't know Bridget felt like that. Did she really feel like I was neglecting her as a friend. Was her hanging out with Angie so much her way of trying to tell me? I hoped I hadn't ruined our friendship. She had been my best mate for a longtime, and I didn't want to lose her as a friend. I probably could have made more of an effort to stay in contact. I could have sent letters for her to Mum and Dad, and they could have given them to her. I truly was closer to Ron and Harry now because Bridget only knew about half of my life, but she had been my mate first. I really didn't want to lose her.

The next day, I searched my room to make sure Crookshanks hadn't pulled out any of my wizard world items. I definately did not want to have to do any awkward explaining while Bridget was over, especially with what I had going on.

I pulled on a lavender top and some blue jeans. Then I brushed my hair and braided it before heading down stairs for breakfast. I had a slice of toast before returning to my room to read the Daily Prophet, especially the sport section for Quiddich references, until Bridget arrived. Just as I finished an article about the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, and how he was expected to take Bulgaria to the World Cup this year, the door bell rang. I quickly shoved the Prophet in my drawer and ran downstairs to get the door. As I opened it, I saw an indifferent looking Bridget on my stoop.

"Hey Bridget. How are you?" I asked as I gestured for her to come inside.

She silently walked in and took a seat on the couch in the living room. I followed and sat by her, still waiting for a response.

"Look, Hermione, enough with the how are yous. Why have you been avoiding me? We haven't talked at all since last summer. Whenever you go to school, you totally forget about me. I know that you can come home for Christmas and Easter yet you never do. You always spend your time with precious little Ron and Harry! I was your friend first! You could even just write or something to let me know you're still alive!" she ranted, her voice escalating.

"I'm busy at school and don't have much time to write and-" I started.

"Oh no! Enough with the I'm busy and Harry needs you. I need you too! You were my best friend and then you just up and left for your stupid school! You forced me to find new friends. Angie's great, but she isn't YOU! Who am i supposed to talk with about books and school work? How can I trust that she won't gossip about my secrets to the entire year? I- I feel like you've replaced me and just don't care anymore. In case you don't remember, it was me- not Ron or Harry- that stopped Mike from picking on you in primary school!"

"Bridget, no of course not! I still care I always have. I'm so sorry for not writing. And of course I still want to be friends. I'm so sorry that I'm not there for you all the time anymore, but my school is important to me. I'll try to write some, but I really am busy. And I feel like our interests are changing. I mean since when have you been into fashion?" I asked, gesturing at her posh blouse and slacks.

"I'm growing up Hermione. It happens," she told me. "And I know we're growing apart, but it's because of your new school and new friends. I hate it! I'm not sure we can keep this up. "

"Bridget I love my school and my new friends, but I love my old friend too," I said looking her in the eyes. "I'll try really hard to write more. When you write back, just give the letter to my parents, and they'll send it to me. Can we please try to still be friends? I don't want to lose you," I said taking her hand.

"If you promise to write more, then sure. But, I can't handle the stress of being friends only in the summer. It's just too much sometimes. It feels like I'm switching personalities. So write me, and we'll try," she said.

"Deal. And again, I'm so sorry for neglecting our friendship. Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven," she answered with a slight smile forming on her face.

"So, now that that's over with, how have you been?" I asked.

She responded with a giggle and launched into the story of her third year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: to wish Hermione a happy birthday, review! Or if not, review anyway. If I get 10 reviews, I'll update again soon. (not saying I won't update otherwise, but it will be sooner.) Anyway review! I take constructive criticism and guest reviews are accepted!**


	7. Pre Year 4

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. None of the characters are mine except Bridget.***

**A/N: So sorry to keep you all waiting this long for this chapter, but I get the worst writer's block on this story, so when I do get inspiration, I always try to write a chapter for you all as quick as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! **

**Also, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers: XoxoFeelLovedoxoX, Dalek Warrior, and 2 guests. You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>"Mum! Ron wrote and said that he and his parents would be here tomorrow to pick me up!" I called down the stairs after I finished reading the letter Ron sent by way of the tiny owl Sirius gave him last year, who, as I learned from Ron's letter, was named Pigwidgen. He was half hopping, half flying all around my room, the hyper little thing.<p>

"Oh yes that's tomorrow isn't it?" Mum called back up.

"Yes Mum it is. Remember, they said they'd be by sometime this week in the letter," I reminded her as I came down the stairs to find her dusting the living room. Last week, a letter had shown up from the Weasleys. The envelope was covered in stamps except for one tiny space with my adress squeezed in. Mum and Dad found it quite humerus and appreciated that Ron's parrents wanted to check with them about the me attending Quiddich World Cup with them and invite me to stay the rest of break.

"Oh right, I had forgotten. Are you all packed?"

"Yes Mum."

"Do you have all your toilitries and extra pairs of clean underwear?"

"Yes Mum, I have everything I need. I have had it packed for a week now just to be safe."

"Oh alright. I just worry about you, dear. Oh by the way, er how do they mean to arrive? Will they take a car?"

"I actually meant to tell you, Ron said they'll be coming by floo powder," I said, picking up another rag and assisting with the cleaning.

"Loo powder? What on earth is that? And by what means would someone arrive with it?"

"Not 'loo powder' Mum, it's floo powder. It's this dust that wizards can throw into their fireplace and transport somewhere to another fireplace. Ron's Dad is having ours hooked up to the floo network for a bit so they can come get me. It's nothing to worry about," I assured her.

"Nothing! Yes nothing indeed, just people popping out of the fireplace, perfectly normal," she muttered.

"Mum, you promised to keep an open mind about this sort of stuff. I know it seems bizzare, but for wizards, it is perfectly normal. After we leave, no one else will be popping out from the fireplace," I placated her as I began dusting the large bookcase next to a posh armchair.

"Oh alright. It is quite intriguing. I mean, your father and I came to grips with magic when you began attending Hogwarts, but everyday still holds a new surprise... Oh, and don't forget to tell Bridget you're leaving tomorrow when you go over to her house," Mum reminded me.

"Thanks Mum. I won't forget." This year I plan to do a better job at keeping our friendship in tact. I had even bought a stationary kit to take to school so I could write her letters on paper rather than parchment. Hopefully we could keep in touch through letters via my parents and stay friends.

After I finished dusting the bookshelf, I placed my rag back with Mum's cleaning supplies and ran upstairs to write back to Ron before heading to Bridget's.

Pigwidgen was flying in circles with Crookshanks chasing him when I entered my room. I quickly pulled out a quil, ink, and some parchment to write my reply.

Ron,

Mum and Dad received the letter your parents sent- they used a few too many stamps by the way. It is fine for you all to arrive tomorrow by floo powder. I can't wait to see you, and Harry too, once he comes. It has been a bit dull only being around muggles this summer. I have done some reading about the teams competing in the World Cup. Krum seems like a formidable player, but all of Ireland's team appears to be quite good as well. Thank you again for inviting me to stay. See you soon.

Love from,

Hermione

After I wrote it, I tied the parchment around Pigwidgen's leg. Before sending the tiny, hyped up owl off, I brought him some water to rejuvenate him for the journey back to the Burrow. I quickly packed my supplies back into my trunk before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

"Mum, I'm headed to Bridget's," I called as I walked towards the door.

"Alright Hermione. Be home by supper."

"Yes Mum. Bye," I answered as I shut the door behind me.

When I arrived at Bridget's, she pulled the door open after I knocked once, grabbed my arm, and dragged me inside. She locked the door back behind me since her parents were both at work.

"Hermione, guess what! Mum rented that Doctor Who movie that came out a few years ago! Have you heard of it?" she exclaimed, dragging me down the hall to her room.

"Er, I vaguely recall some previews about a Doctor Who something or another from our last year of primary school," I said after thinking a minute. That seemed like so long ago.

"That's the one! Mum told me about this old TV series it's based on. There's this guy, the Doctor, who travels through time in a police box and saves the world. The police box is called the TARDIS, and it's bigger on the inside. I know it sounds a little corny, but it's SciFi, and we used to be all into that stuff. So, I figured we could try it out. What do you think?" she explained as we walked in to her room.

"It sounds interesting, so why not? I do have something to tell you first though."

"What?"

"You know how I said that Ron invited Harry and I to come spend some time at his house and go see the World Cup?" No need to mention that its not the World Cup she's thinking of. After all, Bridget could never know about Quiddich.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm going to Ron's tomorrow and will be there for the rest of the summer," I explained.

"It's a good thing we're hanging our today then. You all have fun, but don't forget to write me," she instructed.

"I promise, now lets fix some lunch before watching this Doctor Who movie!"

"Okay, let me put some music on," Bridget suggested as we walked back into the kitchen. She went over to the radio and put on an oldies station. "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles came on, and we danced around her kitchen while we fixed some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

After we ate lunch, we went into the living room, Bridget put the VCR in her TV, and we sat down on the sofa to watch Doctor Who. It was kind of dorky but still really good. We laughed a lot, and it felt like old times. I'd miss Bridget when school started back. Ron and Harry are my closest friends, but it's great to have girl time sometimes.

The next day, I rushed around my room to make sure everything was packed. I got Crookshanks' travelling basket out and set it on my bed after I made it. My room looked strangely clean and un-lived in discounting the few CDs I owned and a couple books I wasn't taking with me. My photos, my clothes, most of my books, and all my school supplies were packed away into my trunk. I desperately awaited the Weasleys' arrival because I needed some contact with the wizarding world after spending so much time as a muggle.

Mum explained to Dad how the Weasleys were going to arrive last night. He was a bit shocked at first, but he came to appreciate it. He actually thought it was pretty neat. I was thrilled that I would get to go see the Quiddich World Cup, not because I love the sport but because so many wizards from all over would be there, and it was such a big, important event. I would also get to go with my best mates which was a plus.

Ron said that he and his parents would be arriving sometime this afternoon, so I sat down in the living room with_ The Fellowship of the Ring_ and read to pass the time. Mum, Dad, and I had chicken salad for lunch, and then I returned to living room to read again. At around two, I saw a green bust of light from the corner of my eye. I jerked my eyes up from the page just in time to see Mr. Weasley stumble out of my fireplace.

"Oh hello Hermione," he said.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," I replied, setting my book down, as green flames sprung up again and Mrs. Weasley came out followed by Ron.

"Mum, Dad, the Weasleys are here!" I called before hopping up to give Ron a hug.

"Gosh Ron, it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

"You too Hermione," he replied with a grin. "It's gotten dull having to listen to Percy's talk of 'abroad' without having anyone besides Ginny to joke about it with. Fred and George have been too busy to make much fun of him. I'll explain why later. I don't want to get Mum in a tizzy," Ron explained.

At that moment, Mum and Dad walked into the living room.

"Arthur, Molly, Ron, welcome!" Mum greeted them. "It's so nice of you to have Hermione stay for the rest of the summer."

"Oh it's our pleasure," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"I hope she won't be any trouble," Dad joked.

"No, no trouble at all. We're happy to have her," Mr. Weasley assured Dad while looking inquisitively at our television set.

"Ron, go help Hermione get her things," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Yes Mum," Ron said before turning to me. "Lead the way."

"Come on," I instructed, leading him to my room. When we arrived at my door, I threw it open and walked inside.

"Er, it's really clean," Ron said, attempting to compliment the barren space.

"I know, I know. It's blank and bare. It looks like no one lives here. That's because most of my things are packed away to take to school."

"Okay good. Otherwise I'd probably have to say that well... it's kind of boring."

"And I'd agree," I said with a laugh. "There's my trunk. Let me get Crookshanks and put him in his basket."

"So how's life with the muggles? Not as horrible as Harry's I hope."

"Eh it's been good. I spent some time with my muggle friend, Bridget, read, did homework, read more," I told him as I picked up Crookshanks and put him in his basket.

"Sounds just like you," Ron chucked as he carried my trunk downstairs. Our parents were just finishing up chatting when we arrived in the living room.

"All ready to go dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. "Bye Mum, bye Dad," I said as I hugged them respectively.

"Bye Hermione. Have a good rest of the summer honey," Mum said.

"I love you," Dad told me.

"Love you too," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now here's some floo powder Hermione," Mr. Weasley said offering me a sack of black powder. "Just take a pinch, throw it down into the fireplace, and say 'The Burrow' loud and clear."

"Make sure to keep your elbows in," Mrs. Weasley added.

"Yes ma'am," I said, taking a pinch, throwing it down, stepping into the green flames, and shouting, "The Burrow!"

The surprisingly cool yet tingly flames engulfed me, and I spun around and around in what almost seemed to be another dimension before popping out in the living room of a quaint, though a bit crowded, little house that I supposed to be the Burrow. Ron came out behind me followed by his mum and then his dad.

"Well, here we are," Ron announced. "Want a tour? You'll be rooming with Ginny."

"Sure," I agreed.

"Make yourself at home dear," Mrs. Weasley called as Ron led me up the stairs.

We carried my things to Ginny's room, and he pointed out Percy, Fred and George, and his parents rooms on the way. His room was at the very top. It was a bit cramped and decked out with bright orange Chudley Cannons gear and posters, but it suited him.

"This is my room, if you haven't guessed," he told me as a loud boom echoed from somewhere downstairs. I was a bit alarmed, but Ron waved it off saying," oh it's just Fred and George. Quite normal for them. Speaking of which, sorry if what I said at your place confused you, but Mum would go insane if she knew they were still working on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Weasleys' what?" I asked as we sat down to talk.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. See Fred and George have always dreamed of opening a joke shop," Ron began to explain as another loud bang came from the twins' room.

I could already tell that this was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! **


	8. Post Year 4

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.***

**A/N: I've been feeling really inspired to write this story lately, lucky for you all. So, here's another chapter. And please review! I want to know what you all think. Comments and suggestions welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bye Harry," I said, kissing him on the cheek before he walked off, and I spotted Mum and Dad approaching in the distance. I worried about him, going to stay with his horrid aunt and uncle after all he's been through this year.<p>

"Bye Ron. Keep in touch," I told him. Harry was practically my brother, so I could kiss him on the cheek, but Ron... Well, my feelings for him were definately not brotherly, and it didn't really feel right to kiss his cheek as well, especially since I planned to keep in touch with Victor.

"Bye Hermione. Hopefully you and Harry can come stay again this summer," he suggested as my parents arrived.

"I hope so," I agreed smiling, before heading off with my parents.

"So Hermione," Dad began as we got in the car, "the boy whose cheek you kissed, er Harry, do you like him?"

"No Dad. Harry is like a brother. I definately don't have any romantic feelings for him," I assured him.

"Well good, you're too young to have a boyfriend," he stated.

"I did go to the Christmas dance with a date," I reminded him.

"Well that's a dance darling," Mum said. "Having a date to a dance is different than having a committed relationship."

"I know Mum."

We talked the rest of the drive home about how my school year was. I may have omitted some of the scarier parts and downplayed You-Know-Who's return, but I didn't want to freak them out or scare my parents unnessicarily.

When we arrived home, Mum reminded me to call Bridget after I unpacked. I lugged my trunk up to my room, let Crookshanks out of his basket, and got to work. My muggle clothes and robes all went into my hamper; my books, parchment, and quill were placed on my desk along with some other school related items; I set my wand on my bedside table along with a new picture from the Quiddich World Cup of Ron, Harry, and me; and then I placed my trunk in my closet. While carrying my hamper to the laundry room, I picked up the phone and dialed Bridget's number.

"Green residence. This is Bridget speaking," she answered.

"Hey Bridget, I'm back!" I announced.

"Hermione!" she squealed. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know. So-so," I tell her.

"Uh oh, I know that tone. Something's going on. Come over and spend the night tonight so we can talk," she suggested.

"Thanks Bridget. Let me ask Mum. Hold on," I tell her. "Mum," I called down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep over at Bridget's tonight?"

"That's fine dear," she relplies.

"She said yes," I say, returning the phone to my ear.

"Great see you at five?" she asked.

"Sounds good. See you later. Bye."

"Bye," she said before hanging up.

After doing my laundry and putting it away, I packed an overnight bag for Bridget's then read till 4:45. Then, I told Mum and Dad goodbye before walking to her house. As soon as I knocked, the door flew open and I was pulled into a hug.

"Come on, I have pizza, candy, and sodas in my room. We can talk there," she explained, dragging me along.

"Thanks Bridget," I said, offering a small smile. I was lucky to still have her as a friend.

"Now tell me what's going on. What happened this year that you didn't tell me," she said as we sat down.

"You know how I told you about the exchange students my school had this year?" I asked, and she nodded for me to continue. "So we had this competition between the three schools. Only seventh years were supposed to be able to enter, but someone put Harry's name in there—and before you ask, I'm sure it wasn't Harry. So, he got chosen, and Ron and Harry got into this huge arguement where they didn't talk to each other for the longest time. I was forced to be a bridge between them, and then one day they made up and acted like nothing happened. Not that I wasn't glad, but ugh boys can be so annoying! And I told you about the Christmas dance, right?" She nodded again. "Well, I really wanted Ron to ask me, I mean I like him, and I thought that maybe he saw me as more than a friend, but ugh! I don't know! So he ended up asking me as a last resort, but I had already said yes to a seventh year exchange student, and I didn't want to just be Ron's last resort anyway. So after the dance we got had this big row, where I practically admitted my feelings for him! After the stress of that was over, not long before the end of term, one of the students at my school died. It was horrid. Not that there weren't good parts to the year, but it was excessively stressful. On top of that, I've promised Victor, the boy I went to the dance with, that I would write him, and we kissed a week after the dance, but I still have feelings for Ron, and I'm confused!" I ranted.

"Wow Hermione, compared to your fourth year, mine was a piece of cake. I thought that Angie and I both liking the same boy was big drama, but wow. I'm sorry," she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Bridget. Thanks for being there for me even though I'm not always there for you. Now tell me about your boy drama," I instructed. I felt much better after getting my news off my chest.

"Okay, so there was this new guy, Jared, who came this year," she began.

After she explained her boy drama, which turned out to be pretty trivial since the guy didn't like either of them as more than friends, we watched movies and ate candy while making plans for our summer.

The next morning, after breakfast, we walked to the park where we played as kids.

"So," Bridget said as we were swinging, "I've got a suggestion about your Ron delima."

"Really? What?" I asked.

"Well, write to Victor like you promised, maybe even talk about him next time you see Ron, when you all get together at the end of the summer," she began to explain.

"Wait, how did you know that we had plans to get together this summer?" I asked.

"Eh, I just figured that since you all did last year, you would again. Now, the plan, make Ron jealous. Talk about Victor and stuff, then maybe flirt with Ron a bit so he knows that you're interested. Hopefully, that will help him get the message. And if he doesn't like you as more than a friend, which I have a feeling he does, then at least you have Victor."

"Yeah I guess," I replied. I liked parts of the plan, but I'd rather Ron get the message without the excessive jealousy. I was tired of it.

"So, do you want to go get cupcakes?" she asked randomly.

"We only just had breakfast," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but I am craving cupcakes."

"Oh fine," I gave in, and we got off the swings and headed to our favourite bakery.

Come mid-July, I recieved a letter from Ron and one from his parents to give to mine. Apparently, I had been invited to come stay the rest of the summer, but Ron informed me that we wouldn't be staying at his home. My parents agreed, and the Weasleys were going to meet us at Diagon Alley on Friday. Ron's letter was really quite vague, saying he couldn't say much in case the letter was intercepted. I had continued receiving the daily prophet, which, dispite insulting Harry and Professor Dumbledore frequently, had nothing regarding the return of Voldemort. I had come to terms with the name, because as Dumbledore said, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Fudge was obviously denying what was right in front of him.

I hadn't talked to Bridget in a few weeks, but I decided to call her to let her know that I was leaving for the rest of the summer. I picked up the phone that Dad put in my room this summer, dialed her number, and waited.

"Green residence," she answered.

"Bridget!" I exclaimed. "Finally, I haven't been able to get in touch with you for weeks. What's up?"

"Oh, er, I've been seeing a guy..." she mumbled.

"Really? That's great! Do I know him?" I asked excitedly. Hey even if I don't have a boyfriend, I can be happy that my friend does.

"Erm, actually you do," she said hesitantly.

"Who?"

She mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"I couldn't hear that," I told her.

"I said, I'm dating Mike," she said a bit louder.

"What?! Do you mean the same hit that bullied me in primary school?" I asked, shocked.

"Hermione, he's changed. Mike isn't like that anymore," she argued.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want you to get mad," she responded.

"Well of course I'm mad! My friend kept it from me that she is dating the idiot who made my primary school days pure torture until she came along and stopped it!" I fumed.

"Listen Hermione. He has changed."

"Yeah sure. More like you've changed. I was just calling to let you know I'm going to Ron's for the rest of the summer. Bye," I said angrily before slamming the phone down.

How could she? The boy who ruined my first few years of primary school? And she's dating him!? The same Mike that we used to both hate! I can't believe her.

I was able to mask my annoyance until Friday when I met the Weasleys at Diagon Alley. After we used floo powder to go to a mysterious house, all the adults convened in the kitchen while Ron drug me upstairs to explain. He told me all that he knew about The Order of the Phenix and Grimuald Place, Sirius' home.

After getting me up to speed on the goings on, he asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"My muggle friend, Bridget, is being a git," I told him. "She's dating the guy that picked on me in primary school who we both despised."

"Wow I'm sorry," he said giving me a quick, and slightly awkward hug, though it did make me feel a bit better. "I guess it's a good thing you came now, huh? Oh yeah, and Dumbledore said that Harry can't come yet, and everything we write him has to be as vague as what I sent you in case it gets intercepted," Ron explained.

"He'll hate being out of the loop, but it's for the best," I agreed.

"Yeah, now come on. Fred and George have some extendable ears up on the next level. Maybe we'll hear something good this time."

"Extendable ears?"

"Oh yeah, a new joke shop trick. Lets you hear stuff far away pretty discretely," he told me.

"And we can't just go to this meeting because..." I trailed off questioningly.

"We're too young, according to Mum and Dad. Now lets go before we miss any good stuff," he said dragging me up to the next level. I was already forgetting about my previous drama due to the constant excitement around me. I could tell I was in for an interesting rest of the summer.


	9. Pre Year 5

***Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.***

**A/N: Yet again, I have another quick update. My inspiration for this story is back whereas I now have writers block for my others. I also have an idea for a new Harry Potter story that I plan to start when this one is finished. I hope you like this chapter, and please review and let me know your opinion— especially on a certain big event that occurred last chapter *cough* Bridget's boyfriend *cough*. Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Meeting now! Everyone in the kitchen! Even you kids!" Mr. Weasley shouted from downstairs.<p>

"Oi, we're not kids!" Fred and George shouted indignantly as they aparated into the kitchen with a loud pop.

"Yes I know you're of age, but you're still kids," Mr. Weasley acknowledged as Ron, Ginny, and I burst into the kitchen of number twelve Grimuald Place.

Sirius, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were already in the kitchen when we came in.

"So what's the big issue thats letting us all be privy to one of the prestigious Order meetings rather than clean?" Ron asked as he took a seat.

"That Mr. Weasley you will know quite soon," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked in causing Ron to shut up and his face to redden.

"Ah Dumbledore, good you're here," Mr. Weasley said. "Maybe you can explain what we're going to do," he suggested.

"Yes, well as some of you may already know, Arabella Figg just sent me an owl informing me that Mundangus abandoned his post today leaving Harry virtually unprotected. This evening, he and his cousin were attacked by dementors leaving Harry to preform underage magic to protect them. I've made sure that he will be staying at his aunt and uncle's home until we can bring him here. Arthur will explain the rest, as I must be going to the Ministry to sort this out," Dubledore announced before turning around and heading back out the door.

"Dad what's going on?" Ron asked breaking the momentary silence left in Dumbledore's wake.

"Unless Dumbledore can do something, Harry may very well be expelled for this. The Ministry is already fed up with him and Dumbledore for trying to say that You-Know-Who is indeed back, and now this," Mr. Weasley sighed.

Everyone was solemn, contemplating what we had just been told when I added my two knuts. "Dumbledore will do something though. Harry will be fine," I stated firmly, breaking the silence.

"You're right Hermione," Sirius replied and the tension faded.

Everyone began to discuss what Dumbledore would do as Mr. Weasley wrote a quick letter.

"To Harry," he explained quickly, sending it off with an owl who had just shown up with another letter.

"Dumbledore's at the Ministry," he announced as the owl flew back off.

"Then everything will be fine! Now cheer up you lot," Tonks said.

"Yeah, of course Harry will be fine. Dumbledore can fix this," Ginny proclaimed as yet another owl burst through the window.

"Who's it from this time?" I inquired.

"Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley announced, relief coating his voice. "He's managed to keep Harry from being expelled or losing his wand."

A collective sigh of relief echoed through the room and Sirius began to write a letter of his own.

"I'm making sure Harry stays put. Meanwhile, we need to make plans to get him away from the ruddy Dursleys," he explained as the owl flew off.

"Yeah, we could aparate to his house and then—" George started to say when Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"You lot need to go to bed. It's nearly midnight and will not be assisting in these plans. Plus, we still have cleaning to do tomorrow," she said sternly followed by a murmer of assent from us all.

We all went upstairs, escorted by Mrs. Weasley to keep us from convening instead of going to sleep.

The next day, we were woken up by a loud shriek at about nine in the morning of, "Mudbloods, filth, and blood-traitors in the noble house of Black!"

"Sorry!" Tonks shouted. "Tripped again!"

"Coming," Sirius shouted back followed by running footsteps.

Our heads popped out of our doors just in time to see him and Tonks yank the tapestry back over Mrs. Black's portrait. Ginny and I ducked back into our room and began to get dressed so we could go down for breakfast.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to put a silencing charm on that infernal portrait," I told her.

"Tried that the second day we were here. Uneffective," Ginny explained nonchalantly. "Nothing works."

"Yeah. Still can't stand it though," I muttered.

"No one can," Ginny said with a laugh. "Now lets go get breakfast before Ron eats it all."

I nodded in agreement as the two of us ran down the stairs, giggling.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Ron asked as we ran into him on the second landing.

"Nothing in particular," Ginny retorted.

Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded like "girls" as we entered the kitchen.

"I've got toast and kippers on the table. Eat up. Lots to do today," Mrs. Weasley told us.

"Morning all," Fred and George said after aparating into the kitchen.

"Must you do that everyday?" Mrs. Weasley asked, exasperated.

"Yes we must," Fred responded cheekily.

"Oh just eat. Your father is already at work, and we have to finish cleaning the sitting room today."

"Oh Mum, do we have to?" George whined.

"Yes, yes we do. Now eat," she directed.

"When are we bringing Harry here?" Ginny inquired, blushing a tiny bit.

"We nothing. Although Harry will be brought here by the Order in four days."

"Thank goodness. He must be furious that we're being so cryptic," I told Ron.

"I would be," Sirius agreed as he joined us for breakfast.

Just then, Hedwig burst in through the window and began to fly impatiently around to Sirius, Ron, and me. The three of us removed our letters and then she began to peck our fingers till we opened them. Clearly Harry was ticked off.

My letter read,_ I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here. _

Yeah, Harry was mad.

"Is your's the same?" Ron asked, brandishing his identical note.

"Exactly," Sirius said, holding up his as well.

"Mine too."

Just then, Hedwig began to incessantly peck our fingers again. Harry must really want a response.

"Calm down!" Ron exclaimed. "We're bringing Harry in four days!"

Hedwig rumpled her feathers indignantly and then went to where Pigwidgen and Errol sat with a water dish and food.

"Alright, Harry will be here in a few days so let's get cleaning!" Mrs. Weasley instructed.

"Yes mum" Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George answered glumly. I also saw Sirius mouthing it behind Mrs. Weasley as I nodded my head and suppressed a chuckle.

"I've got to get off to work," Tonks announced, heading towards the door.

"Thanks for stopping by for breakfast Tonks," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You're welcome. Bye all!" she called as she stepped out the door.

The next four days were filled with jokes, cleaning, eavesdropping on Order meetings, and more cleaning, just like the rest of my time at Grimuald Place had been. Now though, we had Harry's coming to look forward to and his hearing to worry about.

The day Harry was meant to arrive seemed to drag on and on. Once the members of the Order began arriving for the meeting that evening, Ron and I went to his room to talk.

"Hopefully something hasn't gone wrong," I said as Ron pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap cards.

"Moody's with them. Harry will be fine. They probably just have to circle the whole earth before coming. You know, constant vigilance!" Ron said, imitating Moody and causing both of us to be overcome with fits of laughter.

"I just hope Harry doesn't hate us for being so vague and distant with our letters," I sighed.

"He couldn't. I mean, yeah he'll be mad, but he'll get over it. He'll understand," Ron stated.

"Yeah, I suppose..." I trailed off. Then I heard more foot steps down stairs along with some talking.

"What's that?"

"Probably just more Order members," Ron suggested as he flipped through his deck of cards.

"Yeah, I'm going to check though. I think someone is coming upstairs."

"Go ahead. I'll deal," he said, still flipping through the deck of cards.

"Alright," I said as I got up and headed towards the door.

"I hope Harry gets here soon," Ron said as he shuffled the deck.

"Yeah," I agreed as I stepped closer to the door. Then the knob turned and the door opened revealing Harry's face. I rushed forwards, engulfing him in a hug and shouting, "HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please!<strong>


	10. Post Year 5

***Disclaimer: Harry Potter= J.K. Rowling's J.K. Rowling= Not Me***

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome brother for reading this story up to now! Please review! I want your opinions. :)**

* * *

><p>As Harry, Ron, and I stepped through the barrier, we were met by a swarm of familiar faces. Everyone was there: Ron's parents, Fred and George, Mum and Dad, Remus, Mad-Eye, and Tonks. Despite the smiling familiar faces, the absence of one was glaringly obvious, and I could tell that it was weighing heavily on Harry no matter how pleased he was that everyone else was there. It wasn't fair. None of this was. Harry's circumstances up to now were most definately unfair—his parents' murder, his life with his horrid aunt and uncle, all his encounters with Voldemort—and now, once he finally had something like a dad again in Sirius, he was killed too. I hated Voldemort with a passion. At least the Ministry pulled their heads out of the clouds and admitted his return—the only good thing that happened this year it seemed.<p>

After we were thoroughly hugged by at least half the people present, Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Tonks took it upon themselves to insure that Harry had a decent summer by intimidating the Dursleys. I had to correct Mr. Weasley's pronunciation of telephone, but otherwise it went quite well. We all bid Harry our goodbyes.

After Ron promised that we'd see him soon, I added, "Really soon, Harry. We promise."

I could tell that despite the cloud of sadness and grief that still enveloped Harry, he appreciated that we were all here for him. He smiled, waved goodbye, and headed off with the Dursleys for hopefully a better summer than the last.

"Well Ron, I'll see you soon," I said, giving him a quick and semi-awkward hug before leaving King's Cross with my parents.

"Hermione," Mum said when we got into the car, "Bridget has been pestering us about you not responding to her letters and to let her know when you'll be home. You ought to call her when we get to the house."

"I don't care how immature this sounds, but if she values a boy over our friendship, I'm not talking to her," I explained.

"Hermione, dear, you need to talk to her. The two of you have been friends for so long. Do you you really want to risk that because of a boy?" Mum asked.

"That's exactly what she's doing! And it's not just any boy, it's Mike, the git who picked on me constantly in primary school."

"Now Hermione," Dad started to reprimand me.

"Dad, Mum, if she wants to discuss it with me, she can, but I'm not instigating conversation with her," I declared before pulling _A History of Magic_ out of my bag and reading for the rest of the drive home.

When we arrived at our house, I took my trunk upstairs, let Crookshanks out, and began unpacking. This year however, I only unpacked the necessities like clothes, leaving most of my school supplies in my trunk since I would hopefully be going to either Ron's or Number 12 Grimuald place soon. It may be wishful thinking, but I don't think I can stand a whole summer home without having Bridget to talk to. Even though she is a muggle, she is– or was– my mate. As I was making a stack of books I would need to keep out on my desk, I heard the phone ring.

"Hermione, it's for you!" Mum called.

"Yes Mum," I called back and picked up the phone before even thinking who it might be. "This is Hermione Granger speaking," I answered.

"Hermione, gosh I'm so glad your back! Why didn't you ever write back? Did you not get my letters?" Bridget rushed out as if she only had thirty seconds to talk to me.

"Hello Bridget. Yes I got your letters," I responded stiffly.

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't still be mad about Mike! It's been a year! Don't be petty! He's changed really!"

"It's not just that you're dating that prat! I'm just mad that you didn't tell me that he asked you out let alone that you were dating!"

"Oh Hermione come on! I'm sorry alright! But I didn't realise that you needed to know every aspect of my life! I for sure don't know much about yours!" she ranted.

"Well I told you that I like Ron and about my other boy problems. We're still not dating by the way, and I don't know if he even likes me like that! So there! You know what the important stuff going on in my life is! It's not like I'm going to tell you every tiny thing that happens to me every day."

"Of course not! But I would like to talk to you more. Mike even said that he was sorry for what he did in elementary school, but you wouldn't even listen long enough to hear it!"

"Yeah well how long had you two been dating?"

"Three weeks," she mumbled.

"Exactly! You didn't feel the need to call or make plans with me so you could I don't know tell me? I shouldn't have had to practically force it out of you!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh, Hermione, I can't deal with this right now! I just wanted to talk to my _friend_ who got back from school but apparently she hates me now. I've got to go. Mike and I have a date in a few minutes. Bye," she said and hung up without giving me a chance to respond.

I desperately needed someone to talk to—preferably a girl and someone who would understand, not just about the drama with Bridget but also to vent about my real problems like Voldemort—so I pulled out a quill, ink, and some parchment and began writing a letter to Ginny. Hopefully I could send it next time Ron writes me. Ginny and I had become much closer over the past few years since I had been spending so much time at the Weasley's. Ginny and I, being the only two girls, bonded and became friends. I've given her advice about Harry, and hopefully, she can give me some advice in return. As I finished up the letter, I heard Mum call from downstairs.

"Hermione, dinner is ready!"

"Coming Mum!" I responded, folded up the letter, and headed downstairs.

A few days later, I was sitting at my desk, working on an essay for History of Magic when I heard a thump against my window. I turned around to see little Pigwidgen rearing up to try and fly into my room again. I quickly jumped up and threw the window open before Ron's tiny owl could hurt himself. When Pigwidgen came in, he began to fly in circles around my head with a large parchment tied to his leg.

"Oi, slow down," I told him as I tried to grab the hyperactive bird out of the air.

When I finally caught him, I untied the letter and read it. Ron said that his dad told him that Dumbledore would be bringing Harry to The Burrow in about a month, and he wanted to know if I could come. He said that I could meet him and his parents in Diagon Alley instead of using the floo network this time because his dad figured that my parents might prefer that.

Thank goodness, only a month left before I get to see Ron and Harry again. I worry about Harry with his aunt and uncle, and the more time I get to spend with him and Ron, the better. The older I get, the harder it gets to be away from the wizarding world for long amounts of time. I can't wait till I come of age and can use magic at home. Only a few more months...

As I was lost in my thoughts, Pigwidgen began to fly around my head again. Oh right! I need to ask Mum and Dad about going to The Burrow. I ran downstairs to find Dad in the living room watching television. Mum was still at work.

"Dad," I began to ask.

"Yes dear."

"Is it alright with you and Mum if I go stay at Ron's next month? Harry will be there too. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have said that they can meet us in Diagon Alley," I explained.

"I'll have to ask your mother, but it's fine with me. Molly and Arthur are so kind to have you and Harry over every summer on top of all their kids."

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are great. Well I have to go respond to Ron's letter," I told him.

"Alright Hermione," Dad said as he turned his attention back to the TV where the news was showing.

I went pack upstairs and quickly wrote a reply to Ron.

Dear Ron,

My Dad said yes, and my Mum ought to when she gets home from work. Thanks for inviting me. How's your summer so far?

Love from,

Hermione

I tied Ron and Ginny's letters to Pigwidgen's leg and gave him a bit of water before sending him off. Now I just had to get through the rest of the month. Then I could see my real friends again. Then my life could go back to normal, well as normal as it could be in the midst of a war beginning.


	11. Pre Year 6

***Disclaimer: Yet again, I'm not JK Rowling***

**A/N: I can't believe that this story is nearing the end! Only three more chapters including the epilogue! Wow, well I'd like to thank my lone reviewer KJA who not only corrected a major mistake I made in the previous chapter, which I then corrected, but also gave me an idea for this chapter inadvertently. So, thanks KJA, you rock! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please review!**

* * *

><p>The day before Mum, Dad, and I were scheduled to meet Ron and his family at Diagon Alley, I was sitting in my room packing for my stay with the Weasleys while Mum and Dad were both at work despite my constant reminders that they should be careful seeing how there was a war going on. As I double checked that all my homework was completed and packed away, an owl arrived with today's Daily Prophet. After giving it three knuts, I scanned the first page for the customary list of those recently killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I still felt a gut-wrenching sadness everytime I saw how many had lost their lives. However, after finding no names familiar to me, I could breathe again. Ron and his family were fine. Harry was fine. My world was still intact. I knew that once Harry and I arrived at the Weasleys' we would be surrounded by The Order and everything to do with the war dispite how much Mrs. Weasley wanted to keep us out of it. For now though, I was just glad that my friends and family were all fine. My days couldn't really begin until I was sure of that. This war had come to consume most of my life.<p>

Just then, I heard someone ring the doorbell. I grabbed my wand and darted out of my room, pushing the door to behind me, before running downstairs. I glanced out the window, staying careful to keep hidden, to check who it was. My parents weren't due to be home for a few more hours, and I didn't know who else would be coming besides... Death Eaters. Thankfully, and surprisingly, the only thing I saw outside my door was a teary-eyed Bridget. Just in case it actually was her, I slid my wand up my sleeve so it was still easy for me to access if it wasn't. I walked cautiously up to the door and pulled it open. Before she stepped in, I asked her a question only she would know the answer to. She wouldn't know why I was asking it, but a security question was necessary.

"What flavour cupcakes do we always get?" I demanded.

"What?" she asked with a little hiccup, still sad for some reason but obviously confused.

"Just answer," I told her.

"Strawberry and cookies and cream to split. Why?" Bridget asked still bewildered by my seemingly random question. It served its purpose though. This was definately Bridget. No one else would have included "to split."

"No reason. Now come in. What's wrong?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. We may have been arguing at the beginning of the summer, but I was still worried about her, as she had obviously been crying, and I had recently decided the argument was childish.

We sat down on the couch and she began to explain. "Look, Hermione, I know we haven't been talking, but I need someone to talk to an-and," she started to cry again before finishing her sentence.

"Shhh, it's okay," I said whilst rubbing her back. "Just tell me what's going on."

"M-mike was cheating on me w-wi-with Angie. I saw them snogging when I went to the library. Th-they were right outside. In public. How could they? I thought he loved me, and I thought she was my friend," Bridget choked out before sobbing again.

"Why that little prat! How could he indeed?" I fumed. Hey, no one messes with my mates. "And no, I'm not going to say 'I told you so.' I was actually ready to give him another chance if you asked, but now I'm sure he's a git and won't change."

"Thanks Hermione," Bridget said after her tears receeded. "At least I know that when I really need you, you'll be there," she said, giving me a hug.

"Awe Bridget, I'm so sorry," I told her.

"S'okay. It's not your fault I chose a stupid friend and boy friend."

"Well next time you'll do better. Its not your fault either. After all, most relationships formed while you're still in school are doomed to fail," I told her.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks. So how have you been since we've last actually talked?"

"Truthfully, I've been stressed. There's a lot going on at my school, and it's not just boy drama. That's only a tiny fraction," I explained vaguely.

"What has been stressing you out then?"

"How about I get us some crisps and biscuits and we'll talk?" I suggested.

"Okay," Bridget responded with a small grin.

When I returned from the kitchen with the snacks, Bridget's interrogation resumed.

"Sooo, what is so stressful?"

"Listen Bridget, I forgive you and I don't want to fight anymore, but I'm sorry. You really wouldn't understand, and I just can't tell you," I admitted.

"Hermione, why ever not?"

"Because I just can't. I'm sorry Bridget, but you truly would not understand. I'll tell you part of it I guess— it involves all those disasters that have recently occurred."

"That involves you how?"

"Bridget," I sighed, giving her a 'please stop asking' look.

"Oh alright. At least tell me how the boy drama is going. You _can_ explain that, right?"

"Yeah, Ron's still as oblivious as ever," I admitted.

"That's too bad. Hey, so do you have a more recent photo of him and Harry? The last I saw, you all were third years."

"Yeah sure, I'll go grab it. Wait here," I instructed firmly. She could not go in my room right now seeing as I was in the middle of packing for Ron's when she arrived, and my magical items were all in plain sight.

"Sure," she replied and picked up a biscuit as I dashed upstairs to search for a picture we took in Hogsmeade last year by The Three Broomsticks.

I checked behind me to make sure Bridget hadn't followed me, flicked my wand out from the uncomfortable position in my sleeve, and stepped into my room. It was empty or at least uninhabited, so I started to dig around in my trunk where I had already placed all my photos. Finally, I found it–at the very bottom–slid my wand back up my sleeve, and went back downstairs to show Bridget the picture. When I sat back on the couch, she snatched it out of my hands and examined it.

Harry, Ron, and I were standing outside The Three Broomsticks grining widely and waving, clad in our muggle clothes and Gryffindor scarfs with snow swirling around us. I had two prints, one with a permanent freezing charm on it to keep at home and show people, the other a normal wizarding photo for school. The one she held contained the freezing charm.

"Hmm," Bridget mused. "Harry is quite dashing, though that's an odd scar he has," she said, indicating it in the photo. "Ron, well, he's pretty tall, and if you fancy gingers then I suppose he's good-looking," she decided.

"Well, I do. Harry's just like a brother to me," I explained.

"Do you think I'll ever get to meet this infamous Harry and Ron?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Er probably not. I do go to a boarding school, and they live quite a while away," I scrambled for reasons why Bridget could never meet Ron the ever-conspicuous wizard or Harry whose mere presence could endanger her.

"Oh alright, but if they ever come visit you, I want to meet them."

"Sure," I placated her.

"I ought to get home. I'm sure your parents will be home soon, and I'm sure you were busy before I arrived."

"Oh that reminds me, I'm going to go stay with Ron's family for the rest of the summer tomorrow."

"Have fun then," Bridget said, standing. "Thanks again Hermione, for being there for me and listening."

"I'm glad to Bridget. Want me to walk you home?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. Come on," I said leading her outside and leaving a note for Mum and Dad as to where I was. My wand was still securely in my sleeve. I couldn't let Bridget go out unprotected. In times like these, even muggles were in danger.

"Thanks," she said as we walked down the street.

"It's nothing," I told her with a grin, and we continued chatting about nothing in particular until we reached her house.

"See you later Hermione," she said as we stood on her front stoop.

"Bye, Bridget," I said giving my mate a hug for what I feared might be the last time. I didn't want to endanger her with my presence more than necessary.

I walked back home after she went inside. When I got there, Mum and Dad were still not back. I pulled my wand out and headed up to my room to finish packing for Ron's. I couldn't wait to see him and Ginny tomorrow and Harry the next day.

The next day, Mum, Dad, and I met the Weasleys in The Leaky Cauldron. As soon as I saw Ron, I ran up and hugged him and then Ginny. Although I knew they were fine, seeing them in person was relieving. I said goodbye to Mum and Dad quickly, reminding them to stay safe, before using floo powder and heading to The Burrow for the rest of my summer.


	12. Post Year 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for practically disappearing off the face of the earth these past few months! I've been in my school's production of Bye Bye Birdie, and that plus school has consumed all of my time! Then this week, I was on vacation for spring break. (I saw Wicked, which was amazing!) To all of you who have stuck with me, thank you. I will do my best to get back to writing as often as I can! I'd also like to thank my lovely reviewer:**

**Someone unknown (guest)**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Now enough with my blabbering, on to the story!**

***Disclaimer: Harry Potter=Not Mine***

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed, lazily flicking my wand, enchanting items to put themselves away, while I thought about all that was going on. Mum and Dad knew about the safety measures and participated in them— probably just to humor me, but at least they were safer because of them. I worried about them still, on top of everything else going on.<p>

This year was one of the most stressful in so many ways. Ron and Lavender, Dumbledore, finding out about Horecruxes, and harder classes are just the start. Of course Ron and Lavender didn't last too terribly long, and Harry and Ginny finally got together—both looked the happiest I had seen them in quite some time— but life is not simple. I never dreamed that I would not be attending school my seventh year to chase after a dark wizard, but even if I didn't, with all the ever increasing prejudice against muggle borns, I most likely wouldn't be able to attend anyway.

Mum and Dad knew that something bad was going on, but they had no clue how closely involved I was in the whole thing. I feared for their lives because of who I am: a muggle born and one of Harry Potter's best friends. I knew that the Order was already making plans for Harry's safety once his mother's protection ended, but as for what exactly he, Ron, and me planed to do after that, we still hadn't really discussed it. The mail was being watched so we would have to wait till after Harry's birthday to plan anything. I had been making some personal preparations though. I was practicing spells everyday and workin on perfecting my undetectable extension charm to simplify packing. I had also been trying to come up with something to protect Mum and Dad while I was gone.

Just as I thought this, Mum walked into my room and almost got hit in the head with a shoe that was flying to my closet. She ducked just in time but looked affronted and a bit concerned. I waved my wand one last time and stopped the movement causing everything to stay suspended in the air. Mum looked a bit wary as she sat on the edge of my bed and began to speak.

"Hermione dear—" she started before I cut her off.

"What was my first word?" I demanded.

"Book," she answered before resuming her question. "Hermione, is everything all right? You haven't left your room except for meals since you came home from school four days ago. Bridget has called twice to check on you, and you haven't touched the phone. Your father and I are worried about you," she explained.

"Mum, you know that a lot of stuff is going on both in the wizarding world and the muggle world right now. Like I told you, this all has to do with one evil wizard, Voldemort, and he's after Harry. This school year was quite stressful what with classes, friends, and Professor Dumbledore's death, and I'm worried too Mum. I'm worried about Harry, I'm worried about Ron and his family, I'm worried about you and Dad, and I'm worried that Bridget could be in danger just because she knows me and I know Harry, and I can't even tell her what's going on!" I exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay," Mum tried to soothe me as she rubbed my back.

"You can't know that! Nothing is for sure right now!"

"Hermione, you can't control everything, sometimes you just have to let things happen. When you and your friends go back to school next year, you'll be safe."

"I doubt they'll even let me go because of this stupid mudblood nonsense," I muttered.

"Hermione, they can't keep you from school."

"I mean I can't go anyway, Ron and I already promised to help Harry, and Voldemort will probably have control of The Ministry soon," I vented.

"I'm sure everything will work out. You just need to focus on staying safe. Now come on, dinner will be ready in a moment and I need you to set the table."

"Yes Mum," I replied as I followed her downstairs and into the kitchen where I set the table with a flick of my wand.

As we ate dinner, I began to formulate a plan for my parents' protection. I knew that I had to do something to hide them or disguise them so that they wouldn't be questioned about Harry, Ron and me. Now that the time has come, I really regret telling Mum and Dad so much about Harry and all. Last summer I had finally explained to them more thoroughly what had occurred my first few years at school. They knew too much. I realised that I was going to have to do something more drastic than I anticipated as I idly twirled my fork around in my pasta. I quickly finished eating and headed back upstairs to start writing down my plan.

I summoned a quil, ink, and parchment and began writing. In about an hour, I had a rough idea planned. I would have to modify Mum and Dad's memories so that they wouldn't remember me. They would need new identities and a compulsion to move away. They'd have to forget me...

I knew that I still needed to perfect the details like practicing the memory modifier charm, formulate detailed identities, and remove everything that could remind them of me. Right then however, I was too tired. With a lazy flick of my wand, the supplies put themselves away and my clothes transformed into my pyjamas. I climbed into bed, swished my wand to turn off the lights, and right before I drifted off, I realised that I needed to tell Bridget I was moving and cut ties with her.

The next morning, after eating a quick breakfast, I returned to my room and resumed planning. I came up with names, Wendell and Monika Wilkins, and ambitions for my parents' new lives. They would move to Austrailia—Voldemort would never look there—and of course they wouldn't have a daughter. I would have to cast the spell the night before I left. All of my belongings and evidence of my existence would need to be vanished or transfigured after they went to sleep that night, and then I could alter their memories. Right then, however, I needed to practice the spell. I got out one of my books and read up on the theory and wand movement before actually practicing the incantation. I practiced everyday, taking time to pack, practice other useful spells, and make plans for our horecrux hunting situation as well.

Two weeks before Harry's birthday, I knew it was time to take action. I was all packed for my stay at The Burrow, and I had managed to successfully perform an undetectable extension charm on my small beaded bag to fit everything inside. Everything was ready.

I went over to Bridget's house and knocked on the door despite my lack of contact all summer. Thankfully she answered instead of her parents, and before she could greet me, I asked her what kind of cupcakes we always got. She answered correctly, albeit confused before inviting me in. I followed her to her room where we both sat on her bed.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bridget asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Bridget, I need to tell you something," I said a bit coldly. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to break all ties. It was for her own safety.

"What?"

"I'm moving—far away. And tomorrow I'm leaving to stay with Ron's family for the rest of the summer."

"I'll miss you," she stated, although I could clearly see she was hurt I had kept this from her. "Will I ever see you again? Can we still write?"

"I don't even know what my new address will be, and no we probably won't. I just wanted to tell you goodbye and thank you for being such a good friend. I hope you find someone who will treat you better than that git Mike. Also, I won't be hurt if you find another best mate to confide in," I told her.

"You too Hermione," she said sadly as she hugged me. "Good luck with school and life, and write me if you ever can."

"You too Bridget," I replied, dodging the issue of writing. "Bye."

"Bye," she said with a sniffle and walked me to the door of her house before hugging me one more time.

I walked back home, resolved to not speak to her again. We weren't even close anymore, so it shouldn't really bother me. I would miss her a bit, but she wasn't as important as Harry, Ron, or any of his family. I could live without Bridget, but not without them. That night, once my parents were in bed, I transfigured or vanished all items linked to me that I was leaving behind. I crept up to their room and held my wand aloft.

"Mum, Dad, I love you, and someday hopefully I'll be back," I whispered before casting the spell that would make them forget me for good.

With my beaded bag in one hand and my wand in the other, I aparated directly to The Burrow with a loud crack.


	13. Pre Year 7

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter***

**A/N: Heh, heh… (sheepish grin) Hey guys, I'm back. School is out for the summer and I am officially a senior! Well, the reason I haven't updated in so long(and I do have a good excuse) is school and dance had kind of taken over my life with dance classes 3-4 times a week and lots of tests, homework, and exams. I had no time to write. Now, however I'm back and plan to update more regularly! This story only has one or two chapters left guys (including the epilogue)! Wow, I can't believe it's almost done. I hope you all have stuck with me still even with my inconsistent updates. I know at least one person has (ScarletQueen23 thanks for the PM! It inspired me to write this chapter sooner)! **

**Now, after this dreadfully long A/N, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>The second I appeared in The Burrow, I had wands pointed at me from every direction before Mrs. Weasley had the chance to run up and hug me.<p>

"What spell did Ron use in the bathroom during the Troll incident your first year?" George asked me sternly being as how Mr. Weasley was out, most likely on Order business.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I responded causing everyone to lower their wands and Mrs. Weasley to rush forward and smother me with an extremely tight hug.

"Oh Hermione dear, we're so glad you made it safely!" she exclaimed.

"Mum, I'm not quite sure Hermione can breath due to how tight you're hugging her," Fred observed jokingly.

"Ah, yes. Sorry dear," she said, letting me go. "Well, you'll be rooming with Ginny, as always, if you want to go put your things up there," Mrs. Weasley suggested, as she looked around, perplexed. "Er, where are your things Hermione? You did bring them, didn't you?"

"Oh, I used an undetectable extension charm on my bag. They're all right here," I told her, holding up the beaded bag for evidence.

"Wicked!" George announced.

"Thanks."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "You're here!" He gave me a quick hug, something I was not expecting but definitely didn't mind.

"Yeah I am, and I've been working on some plans," I told him, not really considering the fact that saying that would cause everyone in the room to ask the questions we couldn't answer.

"What plans?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yes dear, plans for what?" Mrs. Weasley asked in the you're-doing-something-you-shouldn't-be voice, all mothers have.

"Oh, Mum, I told you, Harry, Hermione, and I aren't going to Hogwarts this year. We have something we've got to do," Ron announced.

"Ron, that's ridiculous. You three will be attending Hogwarts, won't you Hermione?" she asked, almost threateningly.

"Well, actually ma'am, Ron is correct. We promised Harry we'd help him, so we won't be attending school this year," I told her, agreeing with Ron.

"Well then you can at least tell us what this thing is that you have to do that is more important than your education," she commanded us.

"Er, bound to secrecy Mum, you know. Harry said we can't tell anybody," Ron mumbled.

"Well I'm sure Harry will see sense when he comes," she muttered before turning abruptly to face Ginny who had just walked into the kitchen as well. "Ah, yes Ginny, why don't you take Hermione up to your room?"

"Yes Mum," Ginny complied without argument. She could tell from the tone of her mother's voice and the look on her face that she was not to be argued with at the moment. "Hey Hermione," she said to me as we walked up the stairs.

"Hello Ginny. Good to see you," I replied.

"So what did you all do to make Mum so mad?" she questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, just the fact that Ron, Harry, and I have other things to do this year rather than complete our seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Mum's been trying to talk Ron out of that since he first accidentally brought it up. I think she was hoping you'd side with her…Obviously not though," she added with a grin.

"So where's Crookshanks?" Ginny asked as we walked into her bedroom with a cot squeezed inside for me.

"With my parents… soon to be in Australia," I mumbled.

"Where?!" Ginny demanded as Ron walked in.

"Hey girls, what are we talking about?" he asked.

"Oh just about how Hermione's parents are apparently moving to Australia!" Ginny whisper-shouted to make her point while keeping those in other rooms from hearing.

"They're what? Why?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well you see," I began before telling them how I felt like my parents were in danger because of me and because they knew too much about Harry, so I altered their memories so that they would want to move to Australia.

"Wow, Hermione," Ron said before wrapping his arm around my shoulder when I finished, and I realized I was sniffling.

"Yeah, well they're safe now," I allowed.

"They are, and when this mess is over, you can restore their memories and everything will be back to normal," Ginny assured me.

"Thanks guys," I told them. "Oh, and Ginny, where is Fleur going to be staying?" I hoped fervently that it wouldn't be with us—I couldn't stand her for too long without going insane.

"Fleur is staying Percy's old room, thankfully, butunfortunately, she'll be here tomorrow," Ginny said, with a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh, yippee," I said sarcastically.

"Exactly," she echoed my sentiment.

"Don't be so harsh on her now. She is going to be a part of the family," Ron reminded us, and by the look on his face I could tell that he still had a bit of a hopeless crush on her. Ugh. Boys…

"Oh, whatever Ron," Ginny said, exasperated with her brother's attitude. "Well anyway, I'm going to go get some food," she announced before walking out the door.

"Come on," Ron told me once she left, and I followed him to his room. We each sat down on one of the two twin beds in his extremely orange room before Ron asked, "So do you have any plans or anything for our mission?"

"Well, I've done some research, but I want to wait for Harry to arrive before I share it. In the meantime, I do need to decide which books to bring," I told him before reaching into my beaded bag and lifting out a large stack of books.

Ron looked dumbfounded. "How did those all fit in there?"

"Undetectable extension charm."

"Huh?"

"It's bigger on the inside," I explained in simpler terms.

"Oh, wow. That ought to be useful" he replied and actually sounded genuinely impressed. "So, do you want to see my cover story?"

"You're what?"

"You know, the reason why I'm not at Hogwarts. Dad, Fred and George, and I all transfigured the ghoul to look a bit like me, and we're going to say I have Spattergroit. Do you want to see him?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure."

Ron pointed his wand at the trap door in the ceiling and it popped open causing the ladder to the attic to come down. We climbed up, and I was greeted with a rather ugly and disturbing sight: A ghoul with red hair in pajamas with grotesque blotches all over him. No one would want to get too close to it.

"This is actually rather brilliant Ron," I told him with a smile. He can't very well wipe away his existence, but this is a good second.

"Thanks Hermione. Mum doesn't know about him though, so keep quiet about it. Oh and do you think it would be all right if we told her that Dumbledore gave us the orders?" he wondered.

"I think so. It might put her to ease a bit, but let's not bring it up unless she does," I suggested.

"Good plan, and speaking of plans…" he trailed off.

"No Ron, we're waiting till Harry's here to talk about it more thoroughly. I hope he's all right," I said wistfully.

"I'm sure he is Hermione," Ron said, getting up from the bed across from me, where he had been sitting, and sitting down next to me. "He still has his Mum's protection until his birthday, and I heard Dad and Charlie saying they might actually bring him here before then to fake You Know Who out."

"Thanks Ron," I said softly. We sat there semi-awkwardly for a moment before I announced, "Well, I better get to bed. We do have company tomorrow after all. If you're not busy though, you could help me with the books, if you want..." I suggested.

"All right, as long as Mum doesn't work us to death with wedding plans. Night Hermione," he told me as I headed out the door to his room.

"Goodnight Ron."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, please review and let me know if you think I should write a post year 7 chaper or just go straight to the epilogue next. I appreciate your opinions! Thanks!<p>

p.s. the epiligue isn't going to be just fluff. It actually is a big part of the story. Okay, so let me know what you want.


	14. Post Year 7

***Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, and I'm not her, so you do the math.***

**A/N: So, you all have overall said that I should write one more chapter before the epilogue, and here it is. Thanks to my amazing brother who inspired this chapter, and all my lovely reviewers:**

**ScarletQueen23- Happy endings are yet to come (I don't like unhappy endings, so I don't write them)**

**MissJackson798- This chapter is all about Hermione's homecoming, but you may have to remain on tenterhooks a bit longer about the Bridget situation. I can guarantee she will appear again at some point before the story ends though.**

**Absidoodle- You will see Bridget again; don't worry. And I'm glad that you are making guesses about what is to come, however you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Now before I begin, nothing in the following chapter is meant to cause offense to Australia. It is merely for comic relief after the Battle of Hogwarts (which you read all about in Deathly Hallows) and leading up to… well, you'll see.**

* * *

><p>"Hermione are you sure this thing is safe?" Ron asked me with wide eyes as we sat on an airplane, awaiting take off.<p>

"Yeah, Hermione why can't we just apperate there?" Ginny asked from where she and Harry were sitting in the row behind Ron and me.

"Planes are perfectly safe, and Ginny, do remember that there are muggles on board. In response to your question though, overseas apperation is difficult and I'm not sure we could convince my parents to side-along back."

"Yeah, Gin, planes are totally safe. I haven't actually been on one, but the Dursleys have and they're still in one piece, unfortunately," Harry added, mumbling the last part.

"Now Harry, you said that Dudley apologised, or as close as is possible for him, so be nice," Ginny said taking his hand.

"You're right Gin," he reluctantly agreed.

"So, we're not going to fall out of the sky?" Ron asked again for confirmation.

"No Ron, we're not. And we're about to take off, buckle up." I instructed as a man in a business suit came and took the third seat on the row in which Ron and I were seated.

Just then, the plane began to advance forward on the tarmac, gaining speed before takeoff. Ron clutched my hand and squeezed it so tight it felt like he was cutting off my circulation as we left the ground. Harry and Ginny were lucky enough to have the third seat in their row remain empty, whereas Ron and I had to be careful with what exactly we said. After we appeared above the clouds, Ginny became rather fascinated with the whole thing and kept looking out the window as she and Harry discussed the latest Quidditch news in hushed voices, pointing out trivial things like the view or the weather when an attendant would walk by or someone would pay too close attention. Ron, on the other hand, distracted himself by asking questions about Australia or our plans, for, every time he looked out the window, he felt nauseous.

"Australia, why did you pick to send your parents there? What are they doing there? Are they still er, dentrists?" he inquired.

"Australia is far away, they still speak English, and yes, they are still _dentists_," I answered, emphasizing the word dentist.

"Right. Well that's brilliant. I can't wait to see Australia, what about you mate?" he asked, twisting backwards to talk to Harry.

"Yeah, it'll be great. We can take a Jeep across the Great Outback and see some kangaroos and stuff," Harry declared.

Ginny just shook her head indulgently as Ron and Harry discussed stereotypical Australia; hopefully they wouldn't be too disappointed to see an actual city when we land. As for me, I realized that no matter how old Harry and Ron get, they will remain they boys I met first year at heart.

When the inflight movie started and the attendant came by to ask if we wanted headphones, Ron turned to me looking utterly perplexed before whispering in a rather loud voice, "What are they?"

"Yes, we'll take two pairs please," I requested and took both pairs.

I waited to give Ron his till the man next to him, who was now looking at him skeptically, put his on. After he did so, I explained the concept of movies and headphones to Ron who, despite his confusion quite enjoyed the movie once he began watching. Sometime during the course of the movie, Ron performed the age-old yawn and stretch move to put his arm around my shoulders. As incredibly cheesy as it was, it was also kind of sweet, so I allowed it while I thought about what my parents' reactions would be to me having a boyfriend.

We slept on the plane that night, and the sunrise the next morning was gorgeous, even Ron appreciated looking out the plane window for once. When we arrived at the Sydney airport, about twenty-one hours after takeoff, we gathered our luggage and set about finding a taxi. Harry and I took responsibility for this since Ginny and Ron really had no clue what to do.

"Hey, Hermione, look over there! A Jeep rental place!" Ron shouted as we mulled around the area surrounding the airport.

"Perfect! Harry agreed. "We can get the real experience! Can you drive Hermione?" he checked.

"Yes I can, and all right, we'll go rent a Jeep. All right with you Ginny?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go find your parents," she declared and we headed over to fill out the paperwork.

Being a wizard definitely has advantages, especially when filling out paperwork. We had it done in no time thanks to the charm I put on the pen when the man helping us left the room to attend to another customer for a moment. It also helped convince him that it was perfectly fine to rent a Jeep to a sixteen year old, a seventeen year old, and two eighteen year olds who were in the country on holiday. Of course he was a tad put off when Harry and Ron greeted him with "G'day mate!" but he overlooked it,and in only about half an hour we had a bright blue Jeep for the next few days.

We stopped constantly, looking for dentist offices in the area, but as I drove, ironically enough, along a road through the Outback, Harry and Ron sat in the back making various comments such as "And over there mate, you'll see a vicious koala bear" in extremely overdone Australian accents. It was funny at first, but after three hours of"shrimp on the barbie," "kangaroo," and "koala" comments, Ginny and I could barely stand our boyfriends presences. Thankfully, about then we finally spotted a Wilkins and Wilkins Dentistry.

I hope this is the right place, I thought fervently as we drove into the parking lot. "Now does everyone remember the plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ron and I distract them while Ginny gets all the other people out. Meanwhile you sneak in behind them and restore their memories," Harry recited.

"Good, now wait for the signal. If it really is my parents, I'll scratch my nose," I told them.

"Alright mates, let's go!" Ron declared, still using that ridiculous accent.

When we stepped through the doors, I saw my mum walking into the back with a patient. Seeing her for the first time in a year was a hard blow. I just wanted to run up and hug her and then find Dad, but I knew they had no clue who I was at the moment.

"That was your mum wasn't it?" Ron asked. I nodded in response. "It'll be fine. You'll restore their memories, and everything will go back to normal. Don't worry," he reassured me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ron," I said and gave him a quick hug. "Now let's get to work. I'll hide. Ginny, create the urgent need for the patients to all leave," I told her before inconspicuously walking away and ducking behind a plant and pulled Harry's invisibility cloak, which he had lent me, over my head. Thank goodness there was only one patient in the waiting room and few cars outside, meaning minimal patients in the back.

Ginny walked out the door, and I barely saw her pull her wand out before she vanished from my view. A moment later, I saw the hands on all the clocks begin to spin rapidly. The lights flickered a moment and then the power shut down. Well done, Ginny. The receptionist behind the desk went to the back for a moment, and returned before announcing that all further appointments for today would be rescheduled at the patients' convenience and that they were sorry for the inconvenience. The man sitting in the lobby left, leaving only Harry and Ron, and moments later, Dad walked out from the back, talking to a girl who appeared to be in her mid-twenties.

"Good thing I finished your examination just before the lights went off Miss Jones. When can you schedule your next one? It needs to be in about six months, Anna," he told the woman behind the desk.

"Is January 14th at one o'clock available?" Miss Jones turned and asked Anna.

"Yes that is fine. We'll notify you when your appointment is coming up. See you later," Anna told her with a smile.

"Thank you, and goodbye Dr. Wilkins," Miss Smith said with a smile as she walked out to her car.

"Anna, you can leave," Mum said as she walked into the lobby. "Everyone else already has."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wendell, did you see what the clocks were doing before the power went out?" Mum asked Dad.

"Dear, there are still two boys here," he whispered, gesturing behind Mum to where Ron and Harry sat grinning. Oh great, just what was this _distraction_ of theirs?

"We're closing boys. We can reschedule your appointments," Mum said kindly.

"G'day mate!" Harry announced cheerfully, the Australian accent back in full force. "Actually we don't have appointments. My friend here needs to ask you a question," he said indicating Ron.

"Crikey! A dingo ate my didgeridoo! Do you happen to have a didgeridoo, mate?" Ron asked my dad in the ridiculous accent as well.

"Um, pardon me?" Mum said, utterly confused.

"My dear bloke here really would like to know if you could throw another shrimp on the barbie!" Harry proclaimed. Oh dear…

"I'm sorry—" Dad was saying when I tiptoed behind him and Mum and uttered the counter curse that should restore their memories.

The two of them blacked out, but Harry and Ron caught them before they fell and put them in some chairs. I stuck my head out the door and told Ginny to come back inside before turning to berate our idiot boyfriends for their stupidity.

"'A dingo ate my didgeridoo'?" I screamed. "'Can you throw another shrimp on the barbie'? You two are idiots! No one actually says that!"

"No, they actually said that?" Ginny asked. I nodded causing her to do a facepalm. "I cannot believe I'm dating one and the other is my brother," she moaned.

"I'm in the same boat Ginny. We're surrounded with idiots," I agreed.

Ron and Harry smiled sheepishly before backing away and sitting down.

"Er, we're sorry," Harry apologized.

"Yeah, really sorry!" Ron agreed. "We thought Australians really said that stuff. Honest!"

"We forgive you," Ginny told them. "Just next time, research the culture before going somewhere."

"Okay will do," Harry promised her.

"Hopefully my parents won't remember that," I muttered.

"What… Where… what's going on?" Mum said as she came to.

"Wait, why did we move to Australia? I seem to remember this whole other life, well at least from this year. Honey, are you alright?" Dad asked her, confusedly.

"Yes I am… Hermione!" Mum exclaimed when she saw me standing sheepishly before them.

"Sweetie, do you know what's going on?" Dad asked. "For instance, why do we have these strange memories as other people, and why do we have Australian accents? Also, who are these other kids with you?"

"Yes, Hermione, do explain," Mum instructed, looking my in the eyes with an expression that said I know you had something to do with this.

"Well, first off, everyone's safe now. Harry defeated Voldemort, so no more security questions and such!" I announced, attempting to be cheerful. "And this is Harry, Ron, and Ron's sister who is also Harry's girlfriend, Ginny."

"Hi," Ginny remarked.

"Nice to meet you," Harry added.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's so nice to finally meet you," Ron greeted them kindly and stuck out his hand for handshakes. Hopefully at least he would make a good impression.

"Ah hello Ron, and you as well Harry and Ginny. We've heard so much about you from Hermione. However," Mum said turning to face me again, "right now we would like to hear about why we are in Australia. And who are Wendell and Monika Wilkins?"

I explained the whole story to Mum and Dad. Harry and Ginny walked to the pizza place across the street and got us some pizza while I sorted everything out. Mum and Dad were not happy with me for what I did, and they felt that they should have had a say-so. After all, as Dad reminded me, they are the parents, not me. In the end thought, despite the fact that I caused them to basically miss a whole year of their lives, they were mainly just glad I was safe. They were still mad, but my safety was their main concern. I convinced them to move back to Britain, and they decided to sell their practice to another dentist who had wanted to buy them out for a while. They decided to stay the rest of the week to work everything like their apartment out before returning to Britain and buying a new home since they had sold our old one. After discussing all the plans for their return and explaining what all had gone on in the last year, I had one last thing to tell them.

"Um, Mum, Dad, I have one last thing I need to tell you," I started to say.

"We'll just be a minute," Ginny said before grabbing Harry's hand and leading him outside. She was giving me privacy to get this over with. Now was the time. I had to just come out with it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ron said before I could resume talking and grabbed my hand in his. "I'm in love with your daughter, and I've asked her to be my girlfriend. She agreed, and I just wanted to let you know."

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. I couldn't believe he just did that. It was sweet and perfect, and I never imagined Ron would do that. Everyone surprises us though.

"Well young man," Dad told him, "Hermione has always considered you a good friend, and from what I've seen of you today, I agree with her judgment. If she has feelings for you as well then I see no reason why you should not be allowed to date my daughter."

"I quite agree Ron. You're a very respectful boy, and I know that Hermione cares for you. Thank you for telling us," Mum added.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ron replied with a smile before calling, "Harry, Ginny, you can come back in now!"

"So, it's official? My two best friends are finally going out?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Yeah mate, it's official," Ron told him with a grin, earning a clap on the shoulder from Harry.

The rest of our stay in Australia was really fun. Ron actually researched the culture a bit and took me out on a date to _surprise, surprise _the same place Harry and Ginny went that night. Still, I appreciated the thought, and we had a great time. The boys kindly refrained from using their horrendous Australian accents the rest of the trip, until we left that is.

As we boarded the plane home along with my parents, Ron and Harry turned to each other with mischievous grins on their faces before shouting, "Crikey mate! A dingo ate my didgeridoo!"

Everyone in the area turned and stared. Mum and Dad looked at the boys and then each other with befuddled expressions, but Ginny and I just turned to each other and cracked up. I sat by Mum and Dad on the way home since it had been a year since I'd really spent time with them, and Ginny, Ron, and Harry sat behind us whispering about Quidditch the whole flight home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone! This was the LAST chapter before the epilogue! I hope you liked it and found it amusing. Please Review! It'll inspire me to write the epilogue (in which big things will happen) sooner! :)<strong>


	15. Epilogue

***Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, let me spell it out for you. I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I did not write Harry Potter.***

**A/N: Wow, guys, here it is: The last chapter, better known as the epilogue. This has been a long journey, and I'd like to thank all of you who have stuck with me through the whole thing. I hope you all enjoy the epilogue, and please review and tell me if you saw this coming! I really want to know what you all think. Okay also, I know this has nothing to do with the story, but it is Harry Potter related: I just ordered this awesome bracelet on etsy that has a snitch, owls, and the deathly hallows symbol on it! Awesome right?! It's my birthday present to myself, since my birthday is today and all :) So, for the last time, I want to thank my reviewer from the last chapter: ScarletQueen23! And now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Nineteen Years Later<p>

"Rose! Hugo! Come get in the car! It's time to go! You don't want to miss the train do you?" Ron called out to our kids who had yet to appear.

"Coming Dad!" Rose called from the top of the stairs where she was lugging her trunk down after her.

"Mum," Hugo asked as he darted down around his sister, "why can't I go to Hogwarts this year too?"

"Because dear," I said, flattening his bright red hair, "you aren't old enough yet. You'll be able to go in two years. And Ron, go help Rose with her trunk will you?" I asked him since Rose had barely made it down two steps.

"Yes dear," Ron replied quickly before using Wingardium Leviosa on Rose's trunk, quickly floating it down the stairs and out to the car.

"But I want to go this year! Rose gets to!" Hugo whined as I herded the kids out the door.

"Do you have everything Rose? Pyjamas? Toothbrush? Plenty of socks and underwear? And Hugo, Lily doesn't get to go this year either. You both just have to wait two more years and then you can go, alright?"

"Mum, of course I have that! You don't have to check. After all, I am eleven. I'm practically a grownup," Rose informed me as she climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Yes, I know you didn't forget anything dear, however I am your mother and have a right to ask. You will be away for quite a while dear, and I'll miss you. I'm just worrying," I told her.

"Are we going to see Lily and James and Albus and Teddy today, Dad," Hugo asked, thankfully directing his question to Ron since I was in the middle of trying to talk to Rose.

"Yes of course we will buddy," Ron answered as he began to back the car out. Since he had gotten his license last week, he insisted on driving everywhere.

"Mum, I'll be fine. You will write me though, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes dear, we'll have Pig bring you letters everyday if you want," I assured her.

"Drive faster Dad! I want to see Lily!" Hugo shouted. The car sped up, but Ron looked quite confused as to why since he had not applied the gas. Must have been accidental magic on Hugo's part.

"We're going the speed limit buddy," Ron told him just as Rose started to talk as well.

"Well don't write me everyday! James said people only get letters from home about once a month," Rose informed me.

"You can't listen to everything your cousin tells you. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny wrote to James three times a week last year. You know how James likes to play pranks, dear."

"Well then, I'll just have to set him straight," Rose muttered before getting rather quiet.

Oh dear, she was scheming. She had gotten my brains, and Ron's propensity towards convoluted plans making a deadly combination especially when paired with or pitted against her cousins.

"Are we there yet?" Hugo whined, snapping Rose out of her thinking stupor.

"No Hugo—" Ron started to say before Rose cut him off.

"Wait Dad! Turn around! I forgot my copy ofHogwarts A History!" Rose exclaimed.

"They have that in the library, don't they Hermione?" Ron asked me.

"Yes dear, but we need to go back for Rose's copy," I told him.

"Can't you just apparate home and get it?" he asked.

"But I need to pee!" Hugo informed us.

"Okay, okay, I'm turning around," Ron consented.

After we got home, Hugo used the bathroom and Rose ran upstairs to get her copy of Hogwarts A History. When she came back down, she had four books instead of the one she had originally claimed she forgot.

"And what are these?" Ron asked her.

"Dad, you never know what books you might need, so I decided to bring these too," she told him in a tone that said it was an obvious fact that Ron should have already known.

And with him being my husband, well, he should know that, but still, "Rose, don't use that tone with your father," I told her.

"Yes Mum."

"Now do you have your wand, robes, and all of your books and supplies?" I checked.

"Yes Mum, my wand is in my bag and everything else is in my trunk," she told me and pulled out her wand as evidence.

"Alright, now let's go. Hugo, come on," Ron said before leading us out to the car for the second time that day.

When we finally arrived at King's Cross after Hugo asking at least ten more times if we were there yet, and Rose arguing with her brother whether she would be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Ron parked the car successfully. He went and got us a trolley which we then loaded Rose's trunk onto before heading off to find Platform 9 ¾. When we arrived at the barrier, Rose asked Ron to go through first since it was her very first time. After he ran through, Rose followed with her trolley, and Hugo and I came after.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed upon first sight of the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you sure I can't go this year Dad?" Hugo asked Ron.

"Yeah buddy. You have to wait two more years, and then you and your cousin Lily can go together," he told him.

"Alright," Hugo grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I go put my robes on now Mum? Please?" Rose begged.

"Oh alright dear, but hurry back. The loo is over there," I agreed, pointing out the loos.

"Come on, let's go find Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," Ron told the kids when Rose got back wearing her brand new robes.

As we meandered around the platform looking for Harry and Ginny, I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years. It wasn't exactly the same, but I had a good feeling I knew who it belonged to…

"Hey there's Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur! Let's go say hi," Ron suggested, cutting off my train of thought.

"You all go on, Ron. I'll be over in a minute," I told him, waving him and the kids along.

"Okay, you heard Mum. Come on Rose, Hugo," Ron instructed, leading them over to Bill and Fleur.

Just as I turned around to go further inspect where the voice had been coming from, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the voice I heard earlier apologized.

"No, no it was all my…Bridget Green?" I asked, astonished. I thought I would never see her again, and now to see her here, on Platform 9 ¾ of all places, was a bit mind boggling.

"Actually it's Bridget Watson, and how do you know my—Hermione Granger?"

"Weasley, it's Hermione Weasley," I responded automatically.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding befuddled.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied. How did she get through the barrier, I wondered.

"Well, a few months ago we, that is, my husband, Dan, and I, found out that our daughter, Florence, is apparently magical. She had done strange things her whole life, but we just brushed them off and ignored them, but then this man and woman showed up at our house one day telling us that Florence is a witch and about Hogwarts, and… wait a second… You're here, you went to boarding school far away, and you couldn't give me details on it… Don't tell me you're a…" she trailed off.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am a witch," I told her nonchalantly, pulling out my wand and twirling it around between my fingers for extra effect.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded.

"Statute of Secrecy. They did tell you about that, right?"

"Well yes, but I was your best friend! You just left me hanging that day! After all of my trying to hold our friendship together, you just up and left with no explanation why or where you were going!"

"I'm sorry Bridget. Really I am. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. And the reason I never wrote to you is that letters on parchment brought by owls would have given away that something was different about my school," I explained.

"So, you went to Hogwarts? You know what it's like? I've been so worried about Florence going, and—"

I cut her off, "Hogwarts is one of the safest places there is. My daughter Rose is actually starting this year as well. That's her over there, the one with the red hair. That's also my son Hugo and my husband Ron, the man holding the boy's hand, not the one standing by the blonde."

"Wait! Ron as in the Ron who was one of your best friends at school? The one you had the crush on?" she asked.

"Yes, the very same," I told her with a smile, remembering when she used to ask if she could meet Ron and Harry some day. Maybe now she actually can.

"That's Dan, my husband, over there and my daughter, Florence Jean Watson," Bridget told me with a small smile as she indicated a dark haired man and a little girl with curly caramel coloured hair standing not too far off behind her.

"Jean as in…" I trailed off, the last bit being obvious.

"Yes, her middle name is named after my best friend who mysteriously disappeared," she confirmed.

"Bridget, that's…" I didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. "I just can't believe I'm seeing you here! I never imagined when we found out about Florence that this was where you disappeared to every year."

"Imagine how I feel, this is my life and has been since I was eleven. I never imagined that you would know about it or be here," I told her and glanced over at Ron, who was looking at me.

"I suppose this is a bit more shocking for you to see me," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, well we'll have to get together for coffee some time. I'll send you a letter when I get home today. Right now though, my husband and kids are waiting on me. We've got to go find Harry, Ginny, and their kids. Oh, and if you still want to know where I was when I rather abruptly left, ask Florence to tell you what she learns about in her recent magical history lessons. By the way, sorry for leaving like that, but it was for your own safety," I said turning to head back to Ron and the kids.

"What? And how will you know my address?" Bridget asked, even more confused than before, or so it seemed.

"Just ask Florence about main magical history events in the last fifty years, and you'll understand. And don't worry, Pig can find anyone," I explained.

"Pig?" she asked, still confounded.

"Our owl. Well, I really have to go now. Goodbye!"

"Bye Hermione! Don't forget to write!" Bridget called after me as I walked back to where Ron and the kids where standing.

"Ah, 'ello Hermione! It eez so nice to see you!" Fleur greeted me.

"Yeah Hermione, it's great to see you," Bill said as well. "We were actually just about to head home," he explained.

"Bye then. I'll see you Sunday at the Burrow," I told them.

"Ah yes, Mum's making bangers and mash this week!" Bill told me, excitedly.

"Well I definitely can't wait," I told them.

"Yes, we vill see you zen," Fleur told us.

"Yeah I can't wait either," Ron agreed. "Bye guys!"

"Goodbye!" Fleur replied.

"Yeah, bye Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo," Bill told us all in turn before he and Fleur apparated away.

"Come on kids, let's go find Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," I told Rose and Hugo.

"Okay Mum," they agreed, and we set off looking again.

"So who was that?" Ron asked.

"An old friend," I told him. "Remember my muggle friend I used to tell you about? The one who I had the huge fight with."

"Oh yeah. Wait, what is she doing here?!" he asked.

"It turns out her daughter is a muggle-born in Rose and Albus's year."

"Well that's unexpected. You'll have to introduce me sometime."

"I'm actually going to write her when we get home to schedule a time to go out for coffee next week. I also told her that if she wanted to know where I mysteriously disappeared to when I left our seventh year, she should ask her daughter about recent magical history in the past fifty years. If she knows by our coffee outing, hopefully it won't make her treat me like some celebrity," I laughed.

"You never know," Ron chuckled as well.

"I would like to stay in touch with her thought, now that she can actually know about my life."

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't hero-worship you after learning about the Golden-trio and how utterly famous we all are," he joked.

"Yes, well Harry is really the only one who gets the stares, speaking of which…" I pointed out Harry, Ginny, and their kids, who were standing by the wall, as they came into view.

"Mum! Dad! It's Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and James and Albus and Lily!" Hugo exclaimed before running up to greet them.

Ron and I followed behind, walking up to meet our best friends/closest family, as I wondered if Rose and Albus would end up being friends with Florence, what houses they would be in, and what the year to come held in store for us all.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. They continued discussing driving as we walked back to the platform where our kids would leave for Hogwarts and a year hopefully extremely uneventful compared to the many Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! The story is through! Bridget turned out to have a muggle-born kid, so she did get to learn about magic after all! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think! Reviews would be a lovely birthday present… *hint*hint* :) Okay well thank you everyone, whether you just discovered Summertime Secrets or have stuck with me since the beginning, I appreciate you all, and so does Arnold my Pygmy Puff :) (who is, in fact, named after Ginny's Pygmy Puff, if you were wondering) You all are awesome! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
